My Wife Is Getting Married
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: "My wife is getting married and she's inviting me… to her wedding."   Quinn got an invitation for a wedding. Her wife's wedding.    Angst. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from CSI, guess which one and i'l follow you on tumblr... lol. Seriously, send me your url, i'll follow you ;) **

**Disclaimers: So if i own Glee, i should have Lea Michele right now beside me, i don't. Now fuck off disclaimers, i know my life sucks.**

* * *

><p>Quinn got back from work after dinner and ended up sleeping on the couch as she was too tired to sleep in her room. It's Saturday, 9:37 in the morning when she woke up and saw that her mails was kept neatly on the drawer beside the front door. She never checks her mails but something was pushing her that day for her to check them out. So after she took a shower and ate her breakfast, she checked the mails. She dropped a mail so she bent down to throw that too, when she notices that there was another mail under her drawer.<p>

She tore the enveloped. She slowly pulled out the content, when she finally read it, she felt like thousands people stab, punches, and her hearts was already on her stomach. She stared at the letter for few seconds before her eyes started to pool and tears fell down on her cheek. She can't seem to breathe; she put it on the dresser and slowly walks towards her couch. She sat down, staring at the flat screen TV in front of her. She reached for her cell phone and called the only person she called for months.

**Ring**

**Ring**

_Pick up, pick up._

**Ring**

_Pick up, please…_

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

_Fucking pick up the fucking phone already!_

"This better be good or else I have to kill you,"

Sigh.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's 11, I need to rest, Fabray."

"I don't care about that, what the hell is going on? I got an invitation for…her..." she couldn't finish her words, her heart clenched.

"….shit, I'll be there in 15, don't do anything stupid. Stay there." The other line hung up.

So she waited. She pulled out her hair as her head begun to ache. She fell asleep before someone rang the door bell. She wasted no time as she opened the door. The other girl came inside without being invited. She closed the door behind her and walks towards the other girl who already sat down with unreadable expression. She looked down at the girl.

"Sit down, at least,"

She sat next to the girl, staring at her.

"You have tears… on your cheek."

She didn't wipe it out; she continued to stare at the girl.

"What the fuck is going on, San? What does this fucking mean?"

"This mean exactly what the letter meant."

"My wife is getting married," the blonde finally said it out loud.

"You ex wife, Quinn."

"And I got the wedding invitation to my wife's wedding," she ignored the Latina.

"My wife is getting married and she's inviting me… to her wedding." It sound almost like a whisper, but the Latina heard it anyways.

"Quinn, she's not your wife." Santana said slowly like she was talking to a child.

"She's my wife,"

"Not since you signed the paper 8 months ago, she's not."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn walked in their apartment, its 10 p.m already and she's exhausted. She could smell the vegan lasagna from the kitchen. She dropped her briefcase beside the door and walked towards their room. Rachel was writing something on the work desk when she walked in the room. <em>

"_I made vegan lasagna today. Come on," the brunette stood up and walked to the kitchen with the blonde behind her._

"_I've already eaten with the client," the blonde answer looking at her wife serving the dish._

"_It's okay, you should eat, finish it, I know it's my favorite but I'm full." She added with small smile._

_Rachel stared at Quinn confused. _

"_You couldn't call me to tell me you've already eaten?" _

"_Oh, I thought you ate already. You never missed your perfect diet schedule."_

_Tears started to fell down her cheek and now the blonde was scared. __**Did I do something wrong? What the fuck did I said?**_

"_Oh my god…" the brunette stuttered. _

"_Rach?" _

"_I can't believe this. I thought you wanted to surprise me."_

_The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, obviously confuse. _

"_Baby what do you mean?" she walked towards her wife._

_The brunette doesn't answer; instead she walked out of the house, leaving a confused blonde behind. By the time Quinn chased her, she's already gone. She left her phone. She called Santana, her wife is there, Santana told her not to come; let the girl calm down, she said. She walked towards their bedroom and saw that there was a note on her pillow. _

_**To my dearest Quinn,**_

_**Happy 4**__**th**__** anniversary, baby.**_

_**I love you.**_

"_Shit,"_

* * *

><p>"When does this happen? How did she found… someone else?"<p>

"It's been 11 months already, Q. Of course she found someone else."

"But she's my wife. She's already married to me."

"Stop saying she's your wife. You guys are divorced. You know that." The Latina scolded.

"We're not supposed to! We're supposed to be together till we die!"

"Yeah? Well it's not going to happen okay? You guys are divorced. She's getting married soon, to someone else,"

"But I-I love her, San. She's my wife. I can't let her go."

"You already let her go that night."

* * *

><p><em>When she woke up she thought her wife already home. They fought a lot; it's not the first time her wife leaves the house to stay at the Pierce-Lopez's. The first time it happened was when Quinn got so jealous of a guy that acted with Rachel. She can't help it, that guy was good looking and they spent lots of times together. Rachel told Quinn that she does not have any sort of romantic feeling towards the guy other than respect. Quinn trusts her but she doesn't trust him. When she leaves, Quinn doesn't know what to do except called her best friend who later told her that Rachel was at her house. Santana told her to let the girl stayed in the night. That morning, her wife was sleeping half on top her on the couch. That seems to be a routine whenever they fight, she'll walk away and by morning she always comes back.<em>

_But not that morning. Rachel did came back, Quinn didn't realize as she was dead sleep on the couch. Rachel came back for her clothes without a word. Quinn tried to called her many, many times, she didn't pick up, she changed her number in fact. Quinn called Santana but the Latina said she's not with her. Quinn searched for Rachel at the Berry's house but she failed as the two men said she's not there. She went to their friend's houses; she went to Kurt's, Sam's, Puck's, even Finn's. They all had the same answer; she's not here. She called Mike, Artie, they also don't know. _

_She went to her work place, she's not there, the director said she's on a leave, Quinn asked why the director shook his head. Quinn decided she should wait for her, let her calm. It's not like the other fights, she had forgotten their anniversary. Their 4__th__ anniversary. _

_She waited for 9 days. She didn't come back or even call Quinn. She asked their friends every day, they didn't know. Santana even told her she fucked up. She doesn't need to be told, she knew she's already fucked up. _

_She didn't hear anything from her wife and she was going crazy. She doesn't know what to do. She couldn't call neither Leroy nor Hiram and tell them that she lost their only daughter. Suddenly there was a knock on her door one day, and when she opened the door, she smiled so big her cheek got hurt. She hugged the brunette and kissed her temple with tears rolling down her cheeks. She mumbled her apologies over and over again. Later, she realizes that she's not the only one who was crying. She looked at her wife, she couldn't read her expression. She saw a woman beside her wife and then she looked back to the brunette. _

_Rachel sat down on the couch, so does the woman. Quinn sat down next to her wife, confused. _

"_Could you please leave us for a moment?" Rachel asked the woman. _

"_I'll be in the car," The woman replied and then she walked away._

"_Where have you been? I was searching for you like crazy," Quinn said._

"_I missed you. Are you okay?" She added. _

"_I'm fine. I was… somewhere,"_

"_I was so worried. I wanted to call the police, but San said I shouldn't, she said I should gave you time to calm down." Quinn brushed her wife's hair behind her ear. Rachel flinched. Confused, Quinn put down her hand. _

"_Quinn… I'm here for a reason." _

_Silence._

"_Here," Rachel hand her a paper and a pen. _

_When she read the content, Quinn swore she almost die right away. She looked at Rachel's eyes. She too has tears in her eyes. Quinn wanted to scream as loud as she can but at the moment she couldn't even breathe. _

"_Rach, what's this?"_

_Rachel didn't reply, so she continued._

"_Why are you doing this? Rach, please don't. I'm sorry."_

"_Sign the paper, Quinn." Rachel said, stuttered._

"_No, no. I'm not going to sign this damn paper!" she threw in on the floor. Rachel picked it up. Rachel also took the pen beside the blonde's thigh. She's about to sign it when Quinn slapped her hand, knelt down in front of her and threw the paper and the pen away. Quinn took both of her wife's hands and looked in her eyes. _

"_Rachel, please. Please don't. I love you Rachel, I can't live without you. Please don't do this," she sobbed into her wife's hands. She kissed both of Rachel's hands. Rachel was crying hard too. But she didn't say a thing._

"_Rachel, I love you baby. You're my little girl remember? You're my wife. I can't live without you, I'd die. You promised to be with me the day we got married. You promised you will love me until the day I breathe my last breath. You promised that it's me and you against the world, Rach. You promised not to leave me. Please don't Rachel. I'll do anything you want, just don't leave me. I'm begging you, please don't leave me. You're hurting me, Rachel. Please, I love you."_

_Rachel looked inside the hazel eyes. She's hurting Quinn, but Quinn wasn't the only one who's hurting. Rachel is broken._

"_Quinn, don't do this." Rachel released her tan hands from the pale one._

"_No, Rachel. You promised. You promised!" She kissed her wife on the lips. Rachel let go after few seconds._

"_Yeah, I promised. So did you, Quinn. You promised to never hurt me, you promised to not break me. You promised to start you day with a kiss from me and end you day with a kiss from me too. Guess who broke the promise now huh? You went to work early in the morning, leaving me having breakfast alone. You got back from work late at night, leaving me eating dinner alone and sleeping alone. It's always work now. You promised you would never change. But the Quinn I know right now isn't the Quinn I know then. She changed. You promised to not make me feel lonely. I'm lonely, Quinn. I've been lonely for 2 and half years now. I love you but I hate feeling this. You're not the only one who's hurting, Quinn, I'm hurt too. I have big hole in my heart right now. So please, don't do this. Sign the paper. I can't be with you, not anymore. It's you against the world now."_

_Quinn stopped any movement. Rachel took the paper and the pen. She hand it to the blonde. _

"_Please," Rachel begged in such a soft voice._

_Quinn took the paper and the pen. She looked at her wife in the eyes before she looked down to the paper. She stared at it. _

_She signed the paper. She hand it to Rachel. When the brunette took it and stood up, she stood up too. She hugged the brunette and kissed her temple, forehead, nose, cheeks, and her lips, passionately. She pulled away when air was needed. She looked at the brown eyes in front of her and gave both of them a peck. _

_Rachel walked away._

**_It's me against the world now._**

* * *

><p><strong>i don't think this is the end tho. I'd probably do a sequel, but i'm not going to promise you it's gonna be fluffy. I love angst. I can't help it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 ;) **

**It's sort of crappy, i think. I don't know why. But enjoy anyways ;)**

**Oh and thanks to my friend who kinda... sorta i think is my beta. I know you don't like Faberry (SHOCKER) but it's cool that you can still read this. Appreciate it buddy!**

**Of course thanks to you guys who read, review and filled my email account. Thank you very much, you made my day ;D**

**Disclaimers; I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez is well known as one of the biggest bitch. Everyone knows that. Even strangers get scared of her somehow<em>. <em>

_She's the combination of demon and Sue Sylvester, said Mercedes. When I was in the Asian Camp, I told the kids a story about Santana, half of them can't sleep that night, said Mike. If you're anywhere near her, do not look inside her eyes, said Artie. She asked how many balls I can fit in my mouth all the time, said Sam. Oh you don't wanna hear my opinion, trust me, said Kurt. She should be in a fight club, said Puck. Her name is Santana but I called her Satan, do the math said Lauren. _

It's not a big shocker that all of her friends said cruel things about her on her graduation party. But they don't know that underneath those cruel things, there's a soft side of her. They don't know that but Quinn does. She saw a different side of Santana.

_Santana unlock the front door of her best friend's apartment. Quinn gave her spare keys, just in case anything happen. After she closed the door, she called out for Quinn._

"_Q! Brittany made you a soup, she told me it's your favorite." She yelled. _

_Silence._

"_Quinn, wake up lazy ass!"_

_She saw Quinn sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. Santana walked to her and put down the food she brought. _

"_Quinn? Are you okay?" _

"_Am I a bad person?" Santana furrowed her brows and looked down at her best friend before she sat down next to her._

"_Huh?"_

"_Am I a bad person? Have I changed into someone else?"_

"_Q, I don't know what you're talking about here, let's not play puzzles with me."_

"_Rachel was here." Santana's face paled._

"_She told me I've changed. She told me that I don't care about her anymore and that my job is my life. She said I'm not the Quinn she knew. What am I then?"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_She told me she's lonely. She's been lonely for 2 years. She told me it's me against the world now." She continued her words, ignoring the Latina._

"_What?" Santana asked._

"_She left me. She divorces me, San. I don't have a wife anymore." Santana held her as soon as she finish. She kissed the girl's head. _

"_I'm fucked up didn't I? I lost my wife, the love of my life. My life is over, San." _

"_It's gonna be fine. Don't worry; you're a strong girl, Quinn. You're gonna be fine alright?"_

"_I have no one now, I lost her, San. I lost my wife. The love of my life is gone."_

"_You're not alone Quinn. You have me, and B. We'll be there for you, I promise."_

"_Don't." Quinn let go of their embrace._

"_Don't what?" _

"_Don't make any promise please… it hurts when you break it."_

_Santana nodded and smiled a little._

"_Fine, I'll try to be there whenever you need me. Is that good?"_

_Quinn nodded._

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her best friend.<p>

She wanted me to let her go! I know I should stop her that day but she was begging San! She looked like I really hurt her; she didn't even glance back at me. _She wanted me to let her go._ And now I'm gonna lose her to someone else."

"At lease she's happy; you told me if she's happy then you're happy. Remember?"

"I can't help but wanting her to be happy… with me. I know it's selfish, but I can't help it… What does she mean when she said I've changed?" Santana looked at her.

"Hey it's been months okay? Just—"

"No, tell me. I never ask but I've always wanna know."

"Ever since you took the job, you have no time for her anymore. She told Britt that she misses you. She told her that you don't go to watch her show anymore."

"But I did it for her! I took the job so that her life could be easier. So she won't have to work that hard anymore. I did it so that I could buy her stuffs she wants! And now she's marrying someone else? I don't understand her, San. What the hell did I do wrong?"

"You gave her what she wanted but not what she needed. And what she really need was you, Quinn. When I saw her shows with Britt, sometimes I sawher looking at the empty sit beside me. It used to be your place. Sometimes I saw her waiting for you to hug and kiss her after her show like you always did. Sometimes I saw her looking at you guys old pictures. She really missed you, Quinn."

Quinn burst into tears, her heart clenched. Her wife needed her but she wasn't there. Now her wife doesn't need her anymore, and Quinn realized that she needs Rachel, more than she ever need anyone.

"Are you going?" Quinn asked, wiping her tears.

"I-I... She's Brittany's best friend. But I could stay here with you if you want; I never like to attend wedding anyways,"

"No. No. You should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, cause' I'm going to." Santana's eyes widen.

"What?" She half yelled.

"I'm going. But the guest won't see me there. I'll watch from distance."

"For real? Why?"

"If this is the only way I could see her smiling for real, I'll do it. I'm not gonna miss it. I wanna watch her walking down in her wedding dress, I'm not gonna miss my wife's wedding."

Santana sighed. There's no point of arguing over Quinn's decision. The girl is stubborn as hell.

"Ok… ok." Santana nodded.

There were silence before Quinn spoke up.

"What is he's like?"

Quinn suddenly asked. They were watching the TV, but both of their minds were somewhere else.

"Hurm?"

"The guy. What he's like?"

"Well… he's a director. One of her show latest show I think. They went out for 5 months before he proposed. The dated 3 months after you guys… you know. He's well mannered, obviously rich, Rachel said he's very romantic, he sent like 10 dozens of flowers while he's working in Paris, that sissy. He took care of her when she sick. He's… alright I guess… wait, actually, he's a very nice guy. I love you, but this guy can take care of her. She told him she still loves you when they started dating, but he's okay with it. He accept her for who she is,"

Quinn looked down on the floor. She was hoping Santana would tell her that this guy is a douche so she could prove to Rachel that no one is better than Quinn. She's no competition to the man. Her body started shaking again and the next thing she knows, she's crying again.

* * *

><p>Santana is Quinn's best friend. But she also has another best friend, vodka. She started to drink after the divorce, but she stopped after Santana convinced her to meet a therapist. It worked but now that her wife is getting married to someone else, she can't help but getting close to the drink.<p>

Santana has left about 20 minutes ago. Quinn is lonely again. She walked to her room and took out a bottle of vodka. She saw a picture of her and Rachel. They looked so happy. _So in love_.

"_Quinn!" The brunette called._

"_Yes?"_

"_Look at the view! The sunset, it's beautiful, isn't it?"Quinn smiled, looking at her girlfriend. _

"_Sure is." Rachel turned, smiled and kissed her lips. After they pulled away, Rachel rests her head on Quinn's chest while Quinn kissed her head. They were swinging back and forth. _

"_Get a room!" Santana yelled from behind. They broke their embrace and Quinn turned to Santana. She glared at the Latina. _

"_Let's go babe," Santana said as she took Brittany's hand and walked away._

_Quinn turned back to her girlfriend who was sitting on the sand with her knees up to her chest. She was writing something on the sand._

_**Quinn Love Rachel.**_

_Quinn smiled. She sat down next to Rachel, facing her. She tucked her girlfriend's hair behind her ear. _

"_I love you," she said as she kissed Rachel's cheek. Rachel turned to her and smiled._

"_I love you too," she replied._

"_May I borrow the stick, please?" Quinn asked, Rachel's furrowed her brows but she hand the stick to her girlfriend anyways._

"_Close your eyes," Quinn whispered. _

"_And please don't peek," she added quickly. Rachel looked at her girlfriend like she was crazy but did what she was told._

_Few moments later._

"_Let me see those brown eyes," Dark chocolate eyes met the hazel eyes. Rachel smiled. Quinn pointed down at the sands in front of them._

_**Marry me?**_

_Rachel's eyes widen, she looked back and forth between the words and Quinn. Quinn raised her left eyebrow and smiled._

"_Will you marry me, Rachel Berry?"_

"_Y-yes! Of course! Oh my god, yes!" She yelled and threw herself at the blonde. _

"_I love you so much, Rachel." _

"_I love you so much too, Quinn." She replied as she got on top of the blonde and kissed her._

"_Eww, seriously. Don't have sex on a beach. Respect the others." Santana yelled._

_Quinn and Rachel giggled and stood up. _

"_Now I can't wait for our first night." Quinn whispered in her girlfriend, excuse me, fiancé's ears._

"_Quinn!"_

Quinn took a last sipped on her drink before she threw the bottle on the wall in front of her. She watched as the glass shattered.

She wonders if that's what her heart looks like.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and you guys should listen to this songs,<strong>

**Fast Car by Boyce Avenue and Kina Grannis (i like their version and Kina is cute, Alejandro too)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wha thanks for the reviews, seriously! So to an anon who asked questions, i'll answer it with flashbacks ;)**

**Also this kinda shorts... i don't know why. I guess since it's 1:52 in the morning, eh. **

**Disclaimers; If i own Glee, i would make Faberry kiss in every episodes. You did not see that happen did you? My points, exactly.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is Berry smiling like that?" Santana asked her best friend.<em>

"_Huh?" Santana pointed to the brunette who was smiling while watching the TV. Quinn smiled._

"_Oh hell no, you're smiling too. Did you guys have sex or something?" _

"_What? No."_

"_Totally knew that, Berry won't even let you pass second base didn't she? That midget."_

"_Hey! Fuck off." Quinn replied then turned to Rachel, smiling. Santana scrunched her nose._

"_Can you two stop eye fucking, please? I'm about to get sick,"_

"_Shut it." _

"_Seriously what the hell happen?" Quinn turned to Santana and blushed._

"_I-I proposed to her at the beach," Santana stared at her best friend for a moment before her eyes widen._

"_Shit. Seriously?" Quinn nodded._

"_I don't see her wearing any ring…"_

"_Shit! I forgot! I was so caught up at the moment." _

"_Berry didn't say a thing?"_

"_Well I guess she was so caught up at the moment too, I have to go," Quinn stood up and walked to Rachel._

"_Hey, let's get something to eat." Rachel nodded and stood up next to Quinn._

"_Hey San, Britt me and Rach are going out for a while okay?" Quinn yelled._

"_I'm right here, Fabray. I'm not deaf." Santana hissed. Quinn rolled her eyes and intertwined her hand with Rachel's._

_They were walking to the stall near the beach. Rachel said that walking at night near the beach is romantic, Quinn didn't deny. They sat on a big rock._

"_Are you sure it's safe? What if the water gets high and then drowns us?" Rachel asked and Quinn just giggled. _

"_Its safe babe, I'm sure. I'll catch you if you fall okay?" Rachel smiled widely. They were both eating their burger, vegan burger for Rachel, of course, and just enjoying the sounds of the ocean. _

"_This is wonderful isn't it?" Rachel asked when both of them finish eating._

"_Sure is. Are you cold?" Quinn asked._

"_A little, but it's nice." Quinn put her jacket on Rachel._

"_It's okay, I'm alright, Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn ignored her and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist instead. Rachel smiled and rested her head to Quinn's shoulder._

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes?" Rachel looked up at Quinn. Quinn smiled at this and looked inside her eyes. It's was dark but there was lights behind them. Quinn let go of Rachel and stared inside her brown eyes._

"_When I first saw you, I can't help but wanting to kill you. You're so annoying, loud and just so different. You wanted my boyfriend. You made my life like hell. I hated you. You were the only thing that in my mind. You're in my dream, you're in my imagination, and you're everywhere. I really wanted to kill you. You made my tummy felt silly, you made my heart beats faster, you just… did everything that no one ever make me feel. I thought it was because I hated you so much, but it turned out because I'm in love with you. When you said yes after I asked you on a date I can't help but feeling relieved and I just wanted to yell. I was so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rachel, I want to grow old with you, I want to start and end my day with a kiss from you. I won't ever let you feel lonely as long as you're with me. I promise that you'll be my everything. You'll be the only one that matter in my life. I won't love anyone like I love you because I can't. You're my little girl. You have my heart, Rachel. So will you, Rachel Barbra Berry marry me?"_

_Rachel was speechless. She raised her brows. _

"_Wait… we aren't engaged?" Quinn laughed at this and kissed Rachel._

"_I just thought that this is more romantic… I mean come on, you're Rachel Berry." Quinn said, she took out a box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond silver ring. _

"_So will you?" Quinn asked, grinning. _

"… _Of course I will! Gosh I already said yes. Ask me thousands times, I'll still say yes, always," Quinn chuckled and wrapped the ring around Rachel's ring finger. She kissed her fingers after. _

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you too, Quinn. Always, forever."_

* * *

><p>Quinn clenched her jaw and punched the wall.<p>

"You said forever Rach… why did you leave me now? Why? Don't you love me anymore?" Quinn said as she stared at the picture on her palms.

"I love you Rachel. Can't you see that? No one can love you better than I can. You're my little girl. You're my wife. You're not supposed to be someone else's wife. Why would you break me Rach? Why did you leave?" She yelled as she threw the picture frame to the floor. The glass shattered on the floor. She gasped and quickly knelt down and picked up the pieces.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm sorry. I'll fix this okay? Shit!" she hissed in pain as she cut her fingers and palms. She let the blood dropped and continues to pick up the pieces.

"I'll fix this, its okay." Her tears fell down from her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'll fix this," she mumbled over and over again.

Brittany walked towards Quinn and wrapped her arms around the other blonde.

"I'll fix this, I will." Quinn said again.

"Stop Q, you're hurting yourself," Brittany wiped Quinn's blood with her shirt. Quinn pushed her and continued picking up the broken pieces.

"Q, please, you gonna hurt yourself more."

"Nothing hurts anymore." Quinn replied. Brittany hugged Quinn again and this time Quinn hugged back.

"She doesn't want me anymore, Britt. She loves someone else."

"She loves you Q,"

"Then why is she marrying someone else?"

"Because she's not married to you?" Brittany asked back, confused.

"I love her."

"I know, I said that to her already." Quinn looked up at Brittany.

"What did she say?"

"She said… she knows that but she said you don't love her like you used to love her… I don't understand what she said. She told me you changed. But I said you didn't, you're still blonde, you still look like Quinn, and your name is still Quinn. I don't understand her. Is it because you're old now?" Quinn chuckled and wiped her tears.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"I have Dora the Explorer inside my bag. San said I could take it with me. Do you wanna watch it? I have food too,"

"Ok let's watch it, B."

* * *

><p>Quinn fell asleep on Brittany's lap, when Brittany brushed her hairs. Brittany picked her up and put her down on her bed.<p>

"Britt?"

"Yes, Q?

"Why am I here?"

"You were sleeping when we watch Dora."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I watched the episode many times. We can watch it later!" she smiled. Quinn yawned.

"Go to sleep." The taller blonde said.

"Will you stay here?"

"Yeah, San will too. She will be here later."

"Thank you." Quinn said as she laid down her bed.

"Sweet dream, sweetie!" Brittany kissed Quinn's forehead and walked to the living room.

Quinn slept on Rachel's side of the bed. Quinn kissed and hugged Rachel's pillow until she fell asleep.

Quinn dreamt of Rachel and her dancing around on a garden with flowers surrounding them.

She woke up crying with Santana and Brittany beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap.<strong>

**listen to this, You by the Pretty Reckless. Such a sad song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late.**

**Some reasons why I update late;**

**Exam, studying for exam, sick, writers block, vacation, problems, and all ****of that combine (yes, it's possible)**

**Disclaimers; Glee belongs to RIB, if i own Glee, i'd get rid of Finn. No offense Finn's lover!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana sat on the couch, watching the TV. Brittany was in the kitchen, cooking for them. They were watching E! News and was giggling about some gossips. Quinn stopped laughing when she saw someone very familiar on the TV. Santana turned around to look at the TV, and she stopped laughing too. Quinn sat still. Santana reached the remote to change the channel but the blonde stopped her.<p>

"No, it's okay." She said. Quinn eyes were shining.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she? I love her in white," Quinn said, smiling, her eyes didn't leave the TV.

"_**Broadway star, Rachel Berry is getting married to one of her show's director, Aaron Miller. The adorable couple was seen leaving the airport this afternoon. Rachel is looking absolutely stunning in her white sundress had a bright smile as she leave with her fiancé. They were spotted kissing at a fancy restaurant, before they leave. **_

Santana slowly turned her head as the picture of Rachel and Aaron kissing was shown on the screen. Quinn looked down to the floor and stood up.

"I'm going to my room," She walked to her room and locked the door. She walked to the bedside table and picked up the picture she fixed. She bought a new frame. She sat down on the floor and stared at the picture. She kissed the picture and pressed it to her left chest.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel?" The brunette turned to look at the blonde.<em>

"_Yes?"_

"_I need help with my Spanish. You're good at that class right? Can you help me?"_

"_Of course, Quinn. I'd love to! How about tomorrow after glee?"_

"_Can we do it tonight? I have stuffs to do at home tomorrow." Rachel looked at the blonde for a second,_

"_Okay then. Tonight it is. What time do you want to start our revision?"_

"_I'll be there at 8:30, is that okay with you?"_

"_Yes, that is okay with me" Quinn smiled and the shorter girl smiled back at her. _

"_I'll see you later, Quinn." Rachel said before she walked away._

_Quinn can't stop smiling. She's been crushing on the brunette since forever now. That is according to Santana. But really she's been crushing on Rachel for few months. _

_When she arrive home all she could think about was, what to wear and how is she going to tell the girl she's falling for her? She decided to just let it go by. Santana told her to not be a freak and act normal. How can you act normal with Rachel Berry? Quinn wondered._

_She woke up at 7:27. She cursed herself as she realized she didn't pick her outfit yet. She didn't even have time to do her hair! Stupid, stupid! She told herself._

"_Quinnie?"_

"_Yes, mom?"_

"_Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Uhh… yeah. To Rachel's. I asked her to help me with my Spanish," Judy furrowed._

"_But you're good with Spanish, honey. Are you failing?"_

"_No, no. It's just, Rachel is really good with Spanish, and I'm getting worse in Spanish."_

"_Oh, if you say so. It's good that you realize your weakness. Be back at 11, alright?"_

"_Ok. I better get going."_

"_Wait, don't you want to eat first?"_

"_It's okay, mom. I'll eat with Rachel," Quinn kissed her mother's cheek and went to Rachel's._

_Once she stood in front of the Berry's front door, her body stopped moving. She tried to move her hands to knock on the door but she failed. __**Damn it, Fabray! It's not the first time you've been here! Just fucking knock!**_

"_Quinn!" Quinn looked up to see a dark tall man stood in front of her. _

"_H-hey, ," The man shook his head._

"_Now now, what did I told you?"_

"_I'm sorry, -Leroy,"_

"_Now that's better. Me and Hiram are going to have our dinner. I told Rachel where I put the money so you guys could order pizza or anything,"_

"_Okay, thanks Leroy!" Quinn smiled. Leroy looked at the girl who still stood in front of him. _

"_Oh! How rude of me! Please come in, Quinn!"_

"_Naa.. thanks, Leroy. Hey Hiram," she greeted the shorter man with shy smiled. _

"_Quinn," He replied, walking towards his husband._

"_Rachel, Quinn is here! Me and your dad are going now, sweetie!" Leroy yelled._

"_Okay! Love you dad, daddy!"_

"_Love you too!" They walked away. Quinn locked the door, and walked upstairs. Once she spotted Rachel's room, she took a deep breath._

"_Hey," She said as she walked inside. She smiled when she saw Rachel lying on the bed, reading a book. She put down the book and smiled at Quinn._

"_Please sit down, Quinn. So shall we start now?"_

"_Oh, can we eat first? I'm kinda hungry. If that's okay with you, of course,"_

"_Of course it's okay with me, Quinn. Let's order something shall we?" Rachel reached her phone,_

"_No, umm let's eat outside. My treat," Rachel stared at Quinn for seconds before she nodded._

"_Come on, I'll drive." She took Rachel's hand._

"_Quinn, there's no place to eat here. Let's just go to Breadsticks okay?" Quinn ignored her and parked her car. She walked to Rachel's side and opened the door._

"_Quinn, I thought you said you're hungry?" Still Quinn ignored her; she took the brunette's hand._

_It was a chilly night. Thank god they were both wearing thick clothes. They stopped when they saw a mat was laid down on the ground with a picnic basket on it. _

"_There's a place to eat," Quinn said. Rachel looked so confused that Quinn can't help but to giggled._

"_Are you going to murder me and throw me in the lake?" Quinn giggled again._

"_Naa, that's low. If I'm going murder you, I will burn and the bury you,"_

"_Already planning on it I see," Quinn smiled and sat down on the mat. She gestured Rachel to sit beside her._

"_I made some stuffs," Rachel opened up the basket, she giggled._

"_These are from McDonald, Quinn." Quinn looked at Rachel and grinned._

"_Fine, I bought some stuffs. Eat up!" Quinn took the burger in Rachel's hand. Rachel took out the salad._

"_Good?" Quinn asked as she sipped on her drink._

"_Yeah, good…. Quinn?"_

"_Yes, Rach?" Rachel smiled at the name._

"_Why are we here?"_

"_To eat?" It wasn't meant to be a question, it just happened._

"_No. I meant we could just eat at home or Breadsticks. But why are we here? What are you doing?" Quinn looked at her in the eyes. She finished her drink. She took a deep breath,_

"_Have you ever fallen for someone but you can't tell them because you're afraid that they will hate you?"_

"_I-I think so, why?"_

"_I have feelings for someone. And I'm afraid of… rejection."_

"_Quinn that is stupid. You're Quinn Fabray, everyone in school adores you, I'm sure whoever this guy is, and he's a very lucky guy. I meant you're blushing right now! This guy makes Quinn Fabray blush!" Rachel giggled. Quinn stared at the girl,_

"_What if it's not… a guy?" Rachel stopped giggling and looked at Quinn. Her eyes widen and Quinn can't help but to look away._

"_Well then, she's a very lucky girl to make Quinn Fabray blush," She smiled._

"_You're okay with that?"_

"_Quinn I have two dads. Three… or two of my friends are gay. Kurt, Brittany and Santana. Don't tell her I said that though," Quinn smiled. _

"_If I may, what is she's like?" Quinn looked up at Rachel._

_"She's… very beautiful. Cute and funny. She is talented. Slightly annoying. She has legs to die for. She just… makes my heart beat faster. Just thinking of her make my knees go weak, as cliché as it sounds," Rachel smiled, my Quinn really like this girl, Rachel thought._

"_When I listened to her voice, my body relaxes. When I looked inside her eyes, my body stopped moving. When she touched me… it was like she sent me electric shocks," Quinn smiled when Rachel smiled._

"_And… she's in front of me," Rachel smiled turned upside down. _

_Quinn leaned forward. She could felt Rachel's warm breathes against her lips. She looked up to Rachel's big brown eyes. Rachel closed her lips, but she didn't move. Quinn looked down to Rachel's lips. She leaned a little closer, their nose were touching. Quinn closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the brunette. They didn't move. It like their lips was glue against each other. It was an innocent yet so full of passions kissed. They both felt butterflies, saw fireworks and other cliché stuffs. Quinn pulled away and slowly opened her eyes. Her blush turned even redder, when she saw Rachel's eyes opened. _

_Quinn did not know what to say. She looked down. __**Damn Fabray, you can't just kiss someone you just started to be friend with after you tortured her for years! God why are you so stupid!**__ Her thought was interrupted as Rachel leaned forward and kissed the blonde. This time they did move their lips. After Rachel pulled away, the brunette smiled. _

_Quinn smiled too._

_They shared plenty of kisses after that._

* * *

><p>And now they stop. Now Rachel Berry is kissing someone else's lips. Rachel Berry, the love of her life is kissing someone else. And it hurts her.<p>

Quinn was tired of crying. She's tired of being so weak. She's tired of thinking of someone who probably doesn't even remember she even exist anymore. She's tired of not being herself.

Quinn walked to the bathroom and stared at the razor in front of her. **_Don't do it… you're stronger than this. You're stronger than this. Don't do it. You're a strong girl._** Except she's not.

She dropped the razor and watched as the bloods dripped down to the sink. She bit her lips trying to control the pain. She felt good.

The pain slowly goes away, but it's not enough.

She's hurt too much.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys should listen to;<strong>

**Find A Way, Safteysuit**

**Someone Else's Heart, Kina Grannis (crush on her, it's not even funny)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So umm this is kinda short. I'm sorry. **

**To my friend, Aimie Jazlina thank you for reading and supporting me. You're a great friend. But you like Selena Gomez. No, i don't mind. But i love Demi Lovato more. I mean Demi is awesome, she's pretty, she's talented. I could go on. **

**She thinks blogspot is better than tumblr, please let her know how awesome tumblr is. **

**oh and i'm sorry if i offended anyone with the cutting scene. **

**Oh thanks for reading and the reviews ;)**

**Disclaimers****; i own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

><p>She walked out of the room wearing long sleeve shirt. Her hair was messy, her face was pale, and her hazel eyes were… tired.<p>

Santana looked at her best friend. She sighed. She wanted to help but sometimes she thinks she should give up. It's hard. She love Quinn, but she also love Rachel. If she help Quinn, that means Quinn going to get Rachel back and then Rachel will get hurt again. Rachel is happy, _happy enough._ Quinn had hurt Rachel too much. But if she help Rachel, that will hurt Quinn. Brittany noticed the sadness on her wife face, so she kissed the Latina's cheek. Santana turned to Brittany and smiled.

"You should go home, get some rest. I'll be home later okay?"

"Are you sure, Sanny? I can wait. I don't want Q to be sad."

"I'll handle her. You go home and rest."

"Okay. Thank you, San. I am really tired."

"No problem. I love you, Brit."

"I love you too, San." She pecked her wife and walked away.

She looked back at Quinn, and then she realized, Quinn was wearing a short sleeve shirt just now. The weather isn't that cold. She furrowed her eyebrows. She stood up next to the blonde.

"What with the shirt?"

"What?"

"You were wearing a different shirt, just now."

"I'm cold."

"I'm sweating,"

"Well I'm not," Quinn growled.

Santana clenched her jaw. She reached for Quinn's arm. The blonde hissed in pain. Santana released her arm. She rolled the blonde sleeve up. She gasped when she saw it. She looked at Quinn. Quinn looked down.

"What the fuck Quinn?" She snapped.

"Are you that stupid? Are you trying to kill yourself? God damn it, Q!" She yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, San! You don't know what I've been through! You don't lose your wife!"

"You shut up! I almost did, didn't I? Brittany almost… dies last year!"

"That wasn't the same! She did not leave you! Rachel is marrying someone else! I'm losing her; you do not know how that feels, San!"

"Hell yeah I do! When she dated Artie, whatever you're feeling is exactly what I was feeling! Look, I know its hurt, Quinn. Trust me, I do. But you're stronger than this. You can't do this shit. Don't be such a child! Grow up!"

"Yeah? Well imagine if Brittany, your wife, the love of your life walked away from you and suddenly one day, she asked you to sign a divorce paper. And after miserable months, she sent you a wedding invitation, to her wedding. And now all you can think about is how much you love her, how much you miss her. You think about the damn pasts where you guys were happy and you think about the days where she still loves you. You think about her. A lot. You think about her holding someone else's hand, you think about her hugging someone else's body, you think about her kissing someone else's lips, you think about her fucking someone else but most of all you think about her loving someone else. And here you are feeling like shit, still fucking in love with her! Imagine if Brittany do that, San! What would you? Would you fucking smile and act like nothing happen? Act like you wife is marrying someone else is a normal things to do?"

Santana slapped her across her cheek. She clenched her jaw, her knuckles. There were tears inside her eyes.

"Stop, Quinn!"

"It hurts right, San? Just thinking about it makes your heart clenched. Imagine if it really happened to you, San. It's not a good feeling. It sucks. It's like you're some kind of a joke to her. Like your love meant nothing to her."

Silence surrounded them.

"It's just… its hurt." Quinn spoke up, she sat on the couch.

"And after I did… this, I felt a little relive. At least there's other pain that can cover this pain in my chest. But it did not last long. The pain in your chest will come back. It will embrace you again. And then all you wanted to was to… not feeling it. You would do anything to not feel the pain in your chest," She added. Santana sat next to her.

"I just… I really miss her. I love her so much. I missed her voice, her smile, her kiss, I miss everything about her. I need her, San. I just… she's my little girl. My wife. The only person I ever truly love. I can't help but to think; is it that easy to fall out of love with me?"

"Don't I deserve to be love?"

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down beside the window. She watched the rain pour down.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn, open your eyes baby." Quinn slowly opened her eyes.<em>

"_Hey," Quinn said._

"_Hey," Rachel said back. Quinn smiled. She leaned and kissed Rachel on the lips._

"_Come on," they both stood up. _

"_Where are we going? Rach, it's raining!" _

"_I don't care! Let's play in the rain!" Rachel squealed while she spread her arms and spun around. Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel. She ran towards the brunette and picked her up. They were both laughing and smiling. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and leaned down to pressed their forehead together. She stared at the hazel eyes. She wrapped her legs on Quinn's waist. Quinn held her tighter. _

"_the__ world is coming down on me and i can't find a reason to be loved__  
><em>_ i never wanna leave you but i can't make you bleed if i'm alone,"_

"_you put your arms around me__  
><em>_ and i believe that it's easier for you to let me go,"_

"_i hope that you see right through my walls__  
><em>_ i hope that you catch me cause i'm already falling__  
><em>_ i'll never let a love get so close__  
><em>_you put your arms around me and i'm home,"_

_Quinn stopped singing as she leaned in and kissed Rachel._

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you too, so much, Quinn" _

"_Never let me go, Quinn." She added. Quinn nodded and smiled._

"_Never." She kissed Rachel._

* * *

><p>Quinn slept on the floor. She's too tired.<p>

The next morning Santana picked her up and put her down on her bed. She took a marker from her beg.

Quinn woke up dreaming of Rachel's face staring at her. With her big brown eyes sparkling. Quinn walked to the bathroom and looked down at the razor in the sink. She picked it up. She rolled up her sleeve and saw that there was something written on her arm.

**Rachel**

It was big. Quinn walked to her room and found a note on the pillow next to her.

_Cut yourself, you'll cut Rachel too. The love of your life. Your little girl, your wife. Go ahead, cut her._

Quinn sighed and stared at the words on her arm.

She could never hurt Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>You should listen to;<strong>

**Out Of Reach, Matthew Perryman Jones (heartbreaking)**

**Black Keys, Jonas Brothers (it's a good song, im not kidding)**

**tell me some good song if you have some.**

**Oh and yes Stay by Safetysuit is a good song.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is by far the most shortest post ever. I am so sorry but i have homework. I don't wanna do it but i might die and the big exam is near. So yeah. I'm sorry! **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Is it me or Monte Carlo, the movie where Selena Gomez starred in really look like Lizzie McGuire the movie? **

**Disclaimers; I own nothing, there. Satisfied? **

* * *

><p>She stared at her phone. Her head hurt so badly. She tightens her hand around the phone. She stared at the numbers on her phone. She bit her lips. Her brows furrowed. She pressed the green button.<p>

The first ring made Quinn's heart beat fast

The second rings made Quinn's heart beat faster.

The third rings made Quinn's heart beat even faster.

"_Hello?"_

Quinn's heart stops beating.

"_Hello?"_

Quinn opened up her mouth but no words come out.

"_Who is it babe?"_

Quinn heard someone asked over the phone. Her heart clenched, the tears started to fell.

"_I don't know, I can't hear anything," _

Quinn breathes over the phone. She can't control the tears.

"_Wrong number maybe. Come on, we have photo shoot for that magazine tomorrow. The one where you will show your wedding dress,"_

Quinn literally felt like someone threw bricks on her.

"_O-okay," _

"_Goodbye,"_ Rachel whispered. Her words sounds finale. It's not a normal goodbye scene. It's sounded like she's letting go. Quinn realized now that it is finale, she is letting Quinn go.

Quinn is letting her go.

Quinn threw her phone. She cried. She screamed. She kicked the table, not caring the pain. She punched the walls. She felt like Finn for a moment.

"Stupid, stupid!" She hit her face.

"Why are you so stupid!" She pulled her hairs and slid down the wall. She beat her chest, hard. She let her long legs stretch out in front of her with her hands still pulling her hairs.

"Why can't I stop loving you? Why is it so hard for me to forget you when it's so easy for you to forget me? How do you do it? Months, Rach. Months, not even a year. We've been together for years. You let me go and now you already moving on. While I'm here. Dying. Why are you hurting me?"

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" Santana locked the door behind her. Quinn walked to her and stared at the Latina.<p>

"You okay?" Quinn walked towards her and hugged the girl. She buried her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Thank you, thank you…" she mumbled against Santana.

"It's okay… its okay, Quinn. You're gonna be okay," she rubbed Quinn's back.

They both sat down on the couch.

"Why don't she love me San?" Santana sighed.

"She loves you, Quinn."

"What can I do to make her love me again?"

"Quinn,"

"Haven't I been good enough for her? I've tried to be. I've tried real hard. I tried not to hurt her; I tried not to let anyone hurt her. But why does she end up hurting me instead?"

"I don't want to be here,"

"Here where?"

"Here, right now."

"Where do you wanna go then?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here. Without her,"

Santana sighed and put her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I think you have a fever, your body is warm. Lay down on the couch." Santana told her.<p>

"I'm going to see if there's any medicine in the kitchen, okay?" Quinn nodded as she lay down.

Suddenly Quinn felt something squishing her lungs, she tried to breathe, she tried to suck in the air but there was something blocking her throat. She was gasping for air. Her trachea felt like it slowly tightens.

"Q, don't you have anything in here? God damn it, buy some stuffs would you?" Santana yelled from the kitchen.

"Q! Where's the medicine?" She yelled again.

"Quinn!"

"Bitch when I call you, I expect some answer!" She said as she walked to the couch. Her eyes widen at the sight of her best friend gasping for air. Quinn looked really pale, her chest moved upwards, downwards, her hazel eyes barely opened.

"Shit! Quinn!" She knelt down beside Quinn.

"Oh god… oh god… Quinn, where's the inhaler?" The blonde didn't answer. She was still gasping for air.

"Quinn, please tell me where's the inhaler," Quinn looked up to the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn, are you okay? Oh god, babe where's the inhaler?" Rachel asked, holding Quinn's hands both with her own. <em>

"_Quinn, where's the inhaler baby? Please answer me, please Quinn…" She begged, kissing both of her wife's hands. Quinn squeeze Rachel's hands,_

"_Quinn, please answer me. I love you. Please tell me. God, Quinn, please."_

"_F-in—ish," She said, still out of breath. She felt so tired. _

"_Oh my god," Rachel tears started to fell down to her cheeks. _

"_Just… exhale, Quinn. Try exhaling as completely as you can. Please try it Quinn," She begged. Quinn did as she was told. She exhaled slowly._

"_Okay, now inhale. Slowly and steadily, baby. Inhale. Just calm down. Empty your mind. Inhale slowly sweetheart," Rachel whispered. She did not know why she was whispering. _

_Quinn calm down and opened her eyes. She inhale and exhale slowly. Rachel kissed her cheek. _

"_God, we need to buy you new inhaler. I almost die, Quinn!" Quinn smiled a little and kissed Rachel's lips._

_Rachel bought a box of inhaler the next day._

"_I'm not risking your life. I love you too much to let you go," she said._

"_Thank you for saving me, Rach."_

"_We all need saving, and I will always save you,"_

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes, imagining Rachel's face. She exhaled slowly. She imagined Rachel's hand caressing her cheek. She imagined Rachel's voiced. She inhaled and exhaled. Santana hugged her.<p>

"God I thought you were gonna die!"

_**Even without her being here, she still manages to save my life. God if this is some sort of a test for me, I'll get through it. But please don't make it hurt so badly. Make me forget her. Like she forget me. Let me forget her love. Like she forget mine. Please don't let me love her anymore like she does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>We All Need Saving by Jon Mclaughlin (He's beautiful, really listen to this!)<strong>

**Throw My Love Around by Jon Mclaughlin (Yes, still)**

**Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit (i love this song... so friggin bad)**

**Still if you guys have some songs, let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why are all the boys in my class stupid and so hilarious? **

**Oh hey Aimie *wave***

****Hey really thanks for the reviews guys ;) ****

i don't think there's many angst here, but still. The McDonald scene is from my own childhood experience, so it's quite sad.

**Disclaimers:Neither me nor Aimie own Glee. Because if i own Glee, Faberry would happen. And if Aimie own Glee, Sam is the only character you will see. **

**I is for the interviewer and R is for Rachel. A is for the douche.**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked on the street. She looked around her. The city lights, the people walking around, the little kids running around, the fast cars, drunk man, couples of people holding hands and then she saw above her. A billboard. With Rachel's face. She fixed her sunglasses (she wore it so people won't recognize her) She sighed.<p>

"Of course wherever I go, you'll follow me won't you?" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn picked up the phone and rubbed her eyes with her arm.<em>

"_Hello?" She yawned. _

"_Q-quinn," She sat up._

"_Rachel? Are you okay? What's wrong baby?"_

"_Can you please come over?"_

"_Of course. Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can." _

_Once she arrived she didn't bother to knock, she just walked towards her girlfriend's room. _

"_Rach?" She walked towards Rachel whose sitting on her bed with an envelope in her hands._

"_You okay?" She asked, caressing the girl cheek, sitting on the floor. _

"_It's from Julliard." She sat on the floor, facing the blonde. She showed Quinn the envelope. _

_Quinn smiled._

"_Open it then!"_

"_I-I… nervous, what if I don't get in?" she whispered. Quinn chuckled._

"_Oh please, you're Rachel Berry! Of course you would get in! You were born to be in Julliard, Rach." Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn's lips. She took a deep breath and tore the envelope._

_She took out the white paper and read the content. She took another deep breath and sat the paper down. _

"_I'm hungry, let's go eat." She said. Quinn furrowed her brows._

"_What it's said?" Quinn asked, holding both of her girlfriend's hands._

_Another deep breath._

"_I didn't get in," she whispered. Quinn heart fell down on her stomach._

"_Wh-what?" _

"_I didn't get in, Quinn! God damn it! I'm not talented enough!" she yelled._

_Quinn spread her legs beside Rachel's waist. She hugged her tightly. She rubbed the girl's back and kissed her neck. Rachel buried her face on Quinn's neck._

"_You are talented."_

"_I'm not, there's proof." Quinn pulled away and looked at Rachel._

"_You meant this?" she took the papers._

"_This. Meant. Nothing." She said._

"_This also meant they just lost a very talented girl. They don't know that. Who needs them, Rach?" she tore the papers and threw it on the air._

"_My life is over, Quinn. I'm just another Lima loser. They're right, I'm nobody!"_

"_Your life is not over, Rachel. You're not a Lima loser. You're Rachel Berry. The girl who can sing, dance, act, the most talented people I ever met in my whole life, and you're also the girl who steal my heart away. You're life is not over. Trust me. Going to Julliard doesn't mean anything, Rach. Apply to other school. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you."_

"_Would you still love me?"_

"_Rach, I don't care wherever you go. I will still love you. Even when you decide that you don't love me anymore. I don't care! My heart will forever beat for you."_

_Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn. _

"_First of all, it's impossible for me to not love you anymore. I will always, forever love you too. And you're sweet, Fabray."_

_Quinn took Rachel's face in her hands and stared into her brown eyes._

"_Follow me. Follow me to New York. So we can always be together. You could apply to NYU. Will you follow me?"_

_Rachel's eyes sparkled. She smiled so wide. She kissed Quinn. _

"_I will always follow you,"_

* * *

><p>Quinn looked down. She shoved her hands inside the pocket.<p>

"Hey, isn't that Rachel Berry?" Quinn turned to the two girls. She looked around.

"Oh my god, yeah! Let's buy one!" Quinn followed them. Quinn tried to catch her breath when she saw Rachel's face on the cover of the magazine. Her head was on that dickhead's chest, smiling. The dickhead was smiling with his gigantic arms around Rachel's waist.

"They're so adorable," _**shut the fuck up red head.**_

"I know right," _**you should shut up too girl with curly hair.**_

"But, I felt bad for her ex wife. You know, Quinn? Yeah, I meant it's only been months, not even a year. I wonder what she's feeling right now, they make a beautiful couple," _**you know what girl with curly hair, keep talking.**_

"She must feel like shit," _**indeed I do.**_

"I guess, I'll pay for it,"

They both walked away. Quinn took the magazine and paid the guy. She walked to her apartment. She almost screams when she saw Santana on her couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What? I just wanted to check you out,"

Quinn nodded.

"It's nice to know that you finally go out there. I'm afraid you forgot what the sky looks like,"

"Fuck you,"

"No thanks. Now that you mention that, I need to go home."

Quinn scrunched her nose.

"Get out,"

"My pleasure," she said before she walked away.

Quinn sat down on the couch and stared at the magazine cover. _**Should I look inside it? Should I?**_

She turned to the first page Rachel was on. She smiled a little.

**I: Congratulation on your engagement, Rachel!**

**R: Oh, thank you so very much.**

**I: So what you're feeling right now?**

**R: I'm feeling so good, so blessed. I am happy with my life. I have an amazing fiancé. Supportive and so very loving dads. Greatest friends. And amazing fans.**

**I: So Rachel, we all know that this is not your first marriage. You were once married to a girl named Quinn Fabray, you guys still contact each other? And how does she feel about this?**

**R: I'm sorry but I refused to answer that.**

**I: It's alright. So tell me about the upcoming special event.**

**R: Well it will be held at his house. I will be wearing a beautiful dress by Vera Wang. **

**I: Sounds nice. Tell us about your ring.**

**R: Oh, I don't know about it. Ask Aaron.**

**I: Hey Aaron.**

**A: Hey.**

**I: So tell us about the ring you gave to Rachel.**

**A: It's Novo Yellow diamond ring. It weight 27-carats. It's so special since its yellow, and Rachel is a star so yellow is defiantly her color.**

**I: 27-karats? That's would almost cost you a million dollar.**

**A: Best for my girl.**

**I: How nice. Now Rachel you sure won't get through hard time if you need cash.**

**R: (giggle) I guess so.**

**I: Tell us how you guys met.**

**R: Well he was the director of one of my show. He was just so nice and charming. He even bought me dozen of roses on our first date. He's very romantic. **

**I: Sounds like it! So I guess that's it then. Thank you spending your time with us, Rachel. Hope you and Aaron have a good life ahead of you guys.**

**R: Thank you, very much.**

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to cry. She failed of course. She wiped her tears. **_Why are you so friggin weak!_**

_**He lives in a mansion in Bel Air, while I live in an apartment in New York. He bought her 27 carats ring to purposed while I bought her 5 carats ring to purposed her. She will wear Vera Wang dress. He's a fucking millionaire. She won't have problem with money. We used to have no money to eat. He's strong and i'm so weak. He makes her happy while I made her cried. He got Rachel while i lost her. **_

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want for dinner tonight?"<em>

"_It doesn't matter," answered the blonde._

"_We don't have anything in the refrigerator,"_

"_Oh, umm what about McDonalds?" Quinn looked at her wife. She bit her lips._

"_O-okay. McDonalds sounds good, I should change." Quinn nodded as she watched Rachel walked to their room. She took a look inside her purse. _

"_Shit… I don't even have money to eat?" _

"_Quinn, are you ready?" She put the purse down. _

"_Y-yeah," _

"_Okay, let's go." _

_Once they reached McDonalds, Quinn clenched her jaw. _

"_You go sit down. I'll order you the salad." Rachel nodded and sat down._

_Few moments later Rachel watched her wife walking towards her with a tray._

"_Where's yours?"_

"_Oh, I'm not hungry. Go ahead. Eat up," Quinn answered with a smile._

_When Rachel started eating, Quinn stared._

"_Want some?" Rachel asked._

"_What?"_

_Rachel put up her fork and offered Quinn her salad. Quinn opened her mouth._

"_Are you sure you're not hungry?"_

"_Yeah." She smiled. _

"_I'm good, finish your salad." She added._

_Quinn heart clenched. She can't even let her wife eat something that wasn't from McDonalds. She couldn't afford it. She swallowed her saliva; she pressed her hands on her stomach. Its okay, as long as her wife is healthy and not starved, she's happy. _

_When they arrived at their apartment, Quinn went to the kitchen and took out the chocolate. _

"_Quinn, your phone is ringing!" Her wife called from the living room._

"_Can you bring it to the kitchen, please?" _

"_Okay!" Rachel took her wife phone and saw that inside Quinn's wallet. She sighed. She walked to the kitchen and kissed her wife. They pulled out when they were out of breath._

"_Wow, all I did was ask for my phone with a please," she smirked. Rachel caressed her cheek._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Is that why you don't eat just now? You could've just asked me!"_

"_I-I don't want to—"_

"_Shhh," she took her wife's hand and walked them to their living room. She took her handbag and pulled out her wallet. She sighed when she saw she only have 5 bucks._

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_Hey Rach, it's okay! I'm fine."_

"_You're eating a chocolate, Quinn."_

"_Well yeah, chocolate is fine. Great even,"_

"_Do we still have the flour to make pancakes?"_

"_I guess in the drawer,"_

_Rachel walked to their kitchen and started cooking. Quinn walked towards her wife and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. She kissed her cheek._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better life," she whispered._

"_It does not matter, Quinn. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I love you,"_

"_I love you too; I promised I will work hard so we won't have to live like this,"_

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed. She tore the magazine and threw it. She walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle of Vodka.<p>

_**Hello again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you should listen to;<strong>

**World Of Chances by Demi Lovato (she's like my wife, she just don't know that... yet) **

**Wedding Dress by Taeyang.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So i didn't update yesterday because well i don't really know. But hey so glad that New York legalized gay marriage. **

**Love is love. No limits ;)**

**Now Achele can go to New York and get married. Seriously they should do it, like now.**

**Thanks for the nice reviews. **

**Oh and about the ring! I did some research on the most expensive ring. And the ring Aaron bought for Rachel is indeed real. 27 carats diamond ring. It cost about $1.5 millions. Just though i wanna clear that up, but thanks for telling me!**

**And please answer this, **

_**do you want;**_

_**a) happy ending**_

_**b) sad ending**_

_**c) leave it hanging so you guys could be confuse lol**_

**so yeah please answer it!**

**Hey Aimie *smiles* Selena Gomez is cute. But that's it. I'm not saying i love her. Nope, my love for Demi is immortal. **

**Disclaimers; still don't own Glee. I did dream about Faberry last night tho,**

* * *

><p>"Quinnie?"<p>

"Hey mom,"

"Hey, how are you sweetie?"

Quinn sighed.

"You got the invitation didn't you?"

Silence.

"Oh Quinnie, I'm so sorry,"

"It's just not fair mom, I love her so much, more than I love myself,"

"I know,"

"We've been through lots of stuffs,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn?"<em>

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you told your mother about… us?" Rachel asked slowly. Quinn bit her lips._

"_I'll tell her later…"_

"_Why later? We've been dating for 2 months now,"_

"_Well, yeah. I'm just... umm,"_

"_Are you embarrassed by me?"_

"_What? No! Of course not. I'm just not ready,"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm just afraid of the talk,"_

"_I told my fathers about us," Quinn looked up._

"_That's different Rach,"_

"_How is that different? They're my parents," Quinn stared at her._

"_Well you dads…"_

"_What? Because they're gay? You think that makes it easier? They raised me too, Quinn,"_

"_You know that's not what I meant, Rach."_

"_Really?"_

"_Okay yes. But I just need times okay?"_

"_I'm tired of sneaking around, Quinn."_

"_I know baby," She walked towards the brunette and leaned in. Rachel turned around, causing Quinn to kissed her cheek instead._

"_Until you tell your mother, you can't kiss me," Rachel said before she walked out of the bathroom._

_Quinn frowned._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey mom," Quinn greeted as she sat down in front of her mother.<em>

"_Hey Quinnie, how's your day?"_

"_F-fine. Hey mom? I need to ask something,"_

"_What is it, dear?"_

"_What do you think of Rachel?" Judy looked at her daughter and smiled._

"_She's a very polite girl. Very intelligent. She's talented, very beautiful. But she can't seem to shut her mouth, what a very energetic girl she is," Quinn chuckled. Her mother noticed the blush spread on her daughter's cheek._

"_Why are you asking this?"_

"_Mom, have you ever fallen for someone that you never thought of being together with?"_

"_Quinnie? Do you have feeling for Rachel?"_

"_Y-yeah," Quinn nodded._

"_Oh lord," she mumbled under her breath. Quinn looked down._

"_Mom—,"_

"_You're 17, you don't know what happening to you, it must have been what they called a phase,"_

"_But mom—,"_

"_Quinnie, you're my little girl. You're the only one I have now. Please don't,"_

"_I'm still your little girl mom, I always be, just because I'm in—,"_

"_Don't do say it, you can't be! You dated boys. You like them. You dated that Finn; he's very nice, and Sam, very handsome young man and what about Noah? He's good looking too even though he got send to the juvenile, just don't say—"_

"_Neither any of them makes my heart beat faster mom. Neither any of them makes me smile just by thinking of them; neither of them makes me fell in love with them. I love Rachel, mom."_

_Judy clasped her hands to her ears._

"_Mom please don't do this to me,"_

"_You're just confuse,"_

"_Mom I'm really not,"_

"_Go upstairs, I forbid you to see that girl again,"_

"_But mom—"_

"_I will send you to see a therapist, I will fix you,"_

"_You said you're not like daddy, but you're the same," Judy looked away. It's for the best, she thought._

"_Go to your room,"_

"_No, I love her mom. Please, I'm begging you,"_

"_No. This is just a phase. You will realized that and thank me. Or I will go to the Berry's house and brought the whole church and ask them to move," Quinn stood still._

_Quinn clenched her jaw and kicked the couch. She walked to her room, crying her eyes out. _

_**Quinn, can you help me with my math?**_

_**R**_

_She ignores the text. She threw her phone._

* * *

><p>"<em>Here's your dinner," Judy put down the tray and sat on the bed.<em>

"_You have to know this is for the best. I love you, Quinnie."_

"_Please leave me alone,"_

_Judy walked away. She opened the door as she heard the bell rings._

"_Hello there, Judy! I'm here to see if Quinn is doing okay. She hasn't returned any of my calls and texts. I'm worried. I even baked her cookies. It's her favorite!"_

_Judy looked at Rachel._

"_She's not allowed to see you anymore,"_

"_If I may, why not?"_

"_You turned my little girl… gay," Rachel heart's clenched._

"_Love is love, Judy."_

"_You and your gay dads can burn in hell," she closed the door._

_Judy realized that her daughter no longer smiled at her. But she's doing what she think is the best for her._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom?"<em>

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Here," Quinn handed Judy a note and then walked to her room._

_Mom,_

_I know I'm hurting you. But you're not the only one who's hurting. I am too. Mom, I screwed up, many times before. I got pregnant, but Beth isn't a mistake. I fell in love with Rachel, but that wasn't a mistake either. She's the best thing that ever happens to me. She helped me when I'm sad because I think about Beth. She helped me when I needed someone to talk to. I've had hurt Rachel. A lot. I called her names. I threw cold drinks to her. I insulted her because she has no mother. I insulted her because her parents are gays. But still she opens her heart for me. She let me in. Her parents might be different mom, but they love her as much as you love me. They raised her well. They're good people, mom. Sometimes when I went to their house, I felt home. I love Rachel with my whole hearts mom. When I realized that I have feelings towards her, I wished the lord would take me away. But mom, she's the reasons I'm still here. She's the reasons why I'm standing here. She makes my heart beats mom. You can insult me all you want, but please don't take her away from me. I love her so much, mom. I love you mom. That would never change. You're my mother. I know you're not like daddy, so please prove it to me. Let me love her._

_Love,_

_Quinn._

_The tears fell down on her cheeks. She walked to her daughter's room._

"_Quinnie?" Quinn looked up. Judy walked towards her and hugged the girl tight._

"_I love you, I'm so sorry,"_

"_I love you too mom," she smiled._

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Quinnie. You'll be fine,"<p>

"I'm not mom, I lost her. She doesn't love me anymore,"

"She loves you. I know so,"

"I hope I know what you know mom,"

She looked at the wall. She looked at the picture of her and Rachel. She was kissing Rachel's lips and smiling. Both of them were smiling.

She smiled a little.

"I love her so much,"

"I know,"

"And yet she let me go,"

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to;<strong>

**Never Say Never by The Fray**

**Eve Is The Apple Of My Eye by Bell X1**

**The One You Say Goodnight To by Kina Grannis**

**oh tell me some beautiful songs ;)**

**follow me on tumblr and tell me your from FF and i'll follow you back ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, really thanks for the wonderful reviews. So almost all of the answers are happy ending.**

**But i have one that said;**

** I know this rather confusing but how bout a happy ending that's sad at the same time?**

**And the other one;**

**maybe quinn could have a happy ending with someone else?**

**so you guys should like tell me do you guys want Quinn to be with Rachel or do you guys want her to move on?**

**Aimie, i slightly mad at you. Just saying ;)**

**Hey thanks for following me on tumblr, i'll follow back.**

**Disclaimers; Of course i don't own Glee. I'm just a lonely 15 years old girl.**

* * *

><p>She opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Hey Q!" Brittany squealed and hugged the shorter blonde.

"Hey, Britt," she pulled away. She saw Santana behind Brittany and smiled.

"Come in,"

"Yeah, umm Britt and I are going out. You should come,"

"No thank you,"

"Come on Q, you can't sit here and fucking cry all the time. Live a little," Santana said, Brittany glared at her.

"Right, umm just come on. It'll be fun,"

"Yeah Q, it will be fun! I will hold your hand!"

Quinn bit her lips.

"Let me change first, okay?" Brittany smiled and clapped her hands, Santana just smiled.

* * *

><p>They were walking. Brittany looked around with sparkling eyes. This girl gets excited over everything. She lives in New York and walked around Time Square all the time, yet she could still smile very wide. Just like Rachel. Damn it, you're thinking about her again!<p>

The night was cold. Brittany's skin looked so pale. Santana wrapped her arm around her wife's waist. Quinn watched them from behind. She felt so… lonely. She shoved her hands inside her jeans pocket.

"Q!" Quinn looked up at Brittany.

"Yeah?"

"Look at the lights! So pretty!" Both of them smile. Santana was too busy glaring at a group of men who's staring at her and Brittany.

"Yeah, it is pretty, Brittany." Quinn looked up; she saw Rachel's face on the billboard. She sighed but continued walking. Santana looked at her best friend, she sighed too.

"You hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh no," Quinn replied. Santana nodded.

Quinn looked around her. There was old couple sitting on the bench, holding hands. She smiled at this. She saw a short brunette kissing a little girl's cheek. She smiled at this too. She saw two girls with their hands intertwined, both so very close. Her smiled turned upside down.

"Q?"

"Yeah, Britt?"

"I love you," Quinn smiled.

"I love you too, Britt."

"Please don't be sad then,"

"Okay, I'll try. Is that all right?" Brittany nodded. She smiled at Quinn and then turned to Santana.

"San, I want ice cream."

"Okay. You want any, Q?"

"Huh?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Do you want ice cream?"

"No, it's okay."

"Okay, wait here. We don't want you to get lost now don't we?" she smirked and Quinn glared.

Quinn stood there looking at the crowded people walking and talking towards each other. She saw a couple, kissing. She scrunched.

"Get a room," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Quinn looked at the guy walking towards her.

"Nothing,"

"It's up to me to kiss my girlfriend; don't you know what love is?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked.<em>

"_I don't know. To see the ducks I guess, Brittany was begging to feed the ducks yesterday," Both of them chuckled._

"_She is the scariest girl I ever know, yet she can be such a softie when it comes to Brittany," Rachel said, smiling._

"_Yeah, she's a softie when it comes to Britt,"_

"_You are too, Quinn. When it comes to me, you are such a softie!" Quinn frowned._

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Okay let's stop this childish game. I love it when you being softie, Quinn. It's cute,"_

_Quinn blushed. Rachel smiled._

_They were both staring at each other's face. Their eyes didn't blink. Quinn eyes traveled down to Rachel's lips. She swallowed her saliva. She looked into Rachel's eyes one more time. God, she's so beautiful. How could she let the girl suffered all these years?_

"_Quinn?" She whispered._

"_Yeah?" They were both whispering. Even though, no one was with them._

"_Can—will you kiss me?"_

_Quinn smiled, she slowly leaned in. She closed her eyes when Rachel closed hers. Their nose brushed. She leaned a little closer until their lips finally touched. _

_Both of them were smiling. She caressed Rachel's cheek. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's stomach._

"_That's not appropriate," _

_They both pulled away, looking at a man glaring at them._

"_Excuse me?" Quinn asked, stood in front of him. _

"_That was rude; you guys couldn't do that,"_

"_And why not?"_

"_It's wrong,"_

"_So you can kiss someone and I can't kiss my girlfriend?"_

"_What you have is not normal,"_

"_She's my girlfriend, it's up to me if I want to kiss her or not. I love her. Love is love. Don't you know what love is?" Rachel stood behind Quinn and took her hand._

"_Quinn," she whispered._

"_What you have here is not love,"_

"_Well you're not me aren't you? So you don't know what I feel. So go the fuck away, I don't want to hear your stupid opinion, so you better go now or I will beat the shit out of you," she growled. The man glared at her before he walked away._

"_Quinn, that's rude,"_

"_Whatever okay?" she snapped. Rachel looked hurt._

"_Shit, I'm so sorry, Rach. I was really pissed. I'm sorry—," _

_Rachel stood on her tippy toes and kissed Quinn. _

"_I love you, you're my knight in my charming armor," Quinn smirked._

"_Hell yeah, do I get to have a horse then?" Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed Quinn again._

* * *

><p>She looked at the guy.<p>

"I do know what love is. And what I also know is, when it ends, it won't be pretty. You'll be miserable. You will wish you could just die, because honestly? You already dying slowly," She said before she walked away.

She kept walking. She realized she lost Santana and Brittany. **Good job, Fabray.**

She just continued walking. Her mind was playing the song, _The Sound of Silence_.

She was still walking when she saw a brunette. She stopped.

The girl was also looking at her. Both of them are stunned. Quinn heart's beat faster. She clenched her jaw. All the people walking around them suddenly look like they were walking in slow motions.

"Rachel," she whispered to herself.

Rachel looked at her. She looked like she usually looks like. Very breathtaking. My god. Quinn took a deep breath. She slowly moved towards the girl.

She stopped when she saw a guy wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

She stared at them.

The guy took Rachel's face in his palm and kissed her on the lips.

Quinn heart's clenched.

Rachel eyes were still opened. They were staring at Quinn.

Quinn looked down and turned around. She tried to hold her tears.

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" she looked up, Santana was staring at her.<p>

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just listened to a guy playing a sad song. It's good,"

"Heh, what song?"

"The Sound of Silence," she answered. Santana nodded.

"San!" Santana and Quinn both turned to Brittany who was pointing at stuffed animals. Santana frowned.

"I wonder if they have ducks! Can we check it out, San?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay," She kissed Santana cheek and the Latina frowned immediately gone.

"You coming, Q?"

"Nah, it's okay, Britt. I'll wait here, okay?" Brittany smiled and nodded before she took Santana hand and walked away.

Quinn doesn't know what to do. So she just walked, again. It's New York; you can't just stay at one place. You got to walk around. The lights amazed her. But sometimes she wishes she could see the stars instead.

Someone bumped on her. She almost falls down. She knelt down when she saw that the other person stuffs were on the floor.

"I'm sorry," The other person said.

Quinn stopped her movements.

That voice. She knows that voice really well. She can't seem to breathe. She saw that the tan hands on the floor also stopped her movements.

Slowly she looked up.

Long brown hair. Long jaw line. She moved her eyes to the other girl's lips. So full and red, slightly opened. She saw a mole on the girl left cheek. She moved her eyes up. Big nose, yet so cute. There was another mole beside her nose. She moved her eyes further. Big brown eyes with long eyelashes. She stopped her eyes. She stared at the brown eyes in front of her.

She stopped breathing.

"Q-quinn," The other girl said.

Quinn clenched her jaw and closed her eyes when she heard the brunette said her name. She took a deep breath.

"Quinn," the brunette said again.

Quinn opened her eyes. Once again she was met with brown eyes.

"I-I," The brunette stuttered.

"Babe!"

Both of them turned around. A guy was running towards Rachel. Quinn and Rachel stood up. The guy took Rachel's hands and kissed her. Quinn looked down and walked away.

Quinn turned around. Rachel was looking at her. Her expression was hard to read. Quinn turned around and walked to Santana.

"Hey, let's go home. I'm tired." Brittany and Santana nodded.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Brittany?"

"Here," she handed Quinn a stuffed animal. A duck. Quinn smiled and took it.

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry! I have mine here," she pointed at the bag Santana was carrying. Quinn smiled and the trio walked to Quinn's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Britt, why don't you go home first? I need to talk to Quinn,"<p>

"Okay, don't be late, San." She said as she walked away.

Santana closed the door behind her and sat down next to Quinn. The blonde hid her face inside her hand. She was crying. Santana knew that sound. She rubbed her best friend's back.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn looked at Santana. Santana gasped when she saw Quinn's face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, they can't seem to stop. Her eyes are red.

"I looked into her eyes," Quinn said. Santana looked confused.

"What?"

"I looked into her eyes,"

"What are you talking about, Quinn?"

"If I want to forget her, I can't look into her eyes!" She yelled as she stood up. Santana stood up too.

"What do you mean?"

"Her eyes are like fucking Medusa. Once you look inside her eyes, you'll be damned. You'll be stuck. You can't stop. You will have this feeling!"

"Quinn—,"

"If I want to forget and not love her anymore, I can't look into her eyes! Yet I fucking did. I fucking stared at it! And now I can't stop thinking about it!"

"What the hell are you saying, Quinn?" Santana yelled.

"I saw her," Quinn answered as she fell down the couch.

"Twice," she added.

"When, where?"

"At the Times Square, she looked so beautiful."

"She looked at me too. But then a guy kissed her in front of me. I felt like someone literally ripped my heart off my chest," she continued.

"Quinn, you know she—,"

"She looked at me while that dickhead kissed her; she looked at me, San."

"Me, San. Someone she fell out of love with,"

Santana sighed.

"She did not fell out of love with you,"

"She divorced me. Of course she fell out of love with me. It's my fault,"

"I was stupid; I had hurt her too much,"

Santana hugged Quinn.

"I still love her, I can't stop, San. I want to be able to. But I can't. How can she forget me easily when I can't even live a second without thinking of her? I love her so much,"

**God, help me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Listen to;<strong>

**The Sound of Silence by Kina Grannis (seriously tho, it's an amazing cover)**

**All of Me by Angus & Julia Stone (Yeah one of you guys suggested it to me, i like it)**

**I got this story line by an anon, thanks anon ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so i'm sorry i didn't update this earlier, i'm sick so yeah. You guys should answer the poll i posted. It's about the ending of this story.**

**Thank you the reviews. Thanks for following me on tumblr ;)**

**Aimie, i'm not mad at you. Just pissed off lil bit. You hate Faberry. How can i not be mad at you?**

**Disclaimers; I don't own Glee. But i really want to.**

* * *

><p>Quinn opened the door. She looked at the guy.<p>

"Sam," she whispered.

"Hey," Sam said, smiling.

"Hey," she said back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Umm… just bored y'know?"

"You live in LA and now you're in New York just because you're bored? I'm not stupid, Sam,"

"Well… uh, just miss you."

"You got the invitation too?" Sam stared at her, he slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, Q,"

"Come in," she said as her voiced started to crack. Sam followed Quinn to the living room and sat down next to her.

"Quinn I'm—,"

"I know," she said, nodding.

"I know," she said again, quieter.

"You guys belong with each other. Like you love her and she love you, I don't get it how she… you know,"

"I do love her, Sam. She don't though,"

"She do love you,"

"Why does everybody kept saying that?" She hissed.

"Because it's true, I remember when you told me that true love deserves to be chase for, why don't you chase her then?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell, Quinn?"<em>

"_You ditched me for her? What the hell is up with you?"_

"_Shut up, Sam."_

"_No! I don't get it! Fuck! You tortured her for years and you told me you hate her and you want to make her life like hell! What the hell are you doing now?"_

"_Shut the fuck up," she growled._

"_Are you pretending to be in love with her so you can break her? Because if that really what it is, that's cruel, Quinn. You should stop,"_

"_Look, I love her okay? I've been in love with her all those years I've been torturing her. I was just trying to hide my real feelings towards her,"_

_Sam looked at her and clenched his jaw._

"_But you dated me, Finn and Puck. What the hell?"_

"_Like I said I was trying to hide my feelings. You guys are just like an experiment," _

"_Fuck. Really, Quinn? What does she have that I don't? Money? Is that it? If sex is what you're looking for then that's bullshit. You won't even let me touch your boobs! What the hell is it then?"_

"_She shows me how to love, ok!" She yelled._

"_God, you're so frustrated. I love her and she loves me. That's enough!"_

"_Maybe it's like that… what do they call em? Umm… a phase! Yeah, a phase,"_

"_Except it's not. I truly love her, Sam. Please understand,"_

"_Do you ever love me?" Sam slowly asked. Quinn looked at the boy._

"_Yes, I still do. But as a friend. I'm sorry,"_

_Sam nodded._

"_You and Rachel, this is what they call true love?"_

_Quinn looked at the wall for moments._

"_Y-yeah, I think so."_

"_What if you guys don't work out?"_

"_If this is true love, then it's worth chasing. I will chase her,"_

* * *

><p>"Why don't you?"<p>

"I-I don't know, maybe she doesn't love me. I don't think she love me enough. And I had hurt her too much. If being with me mean she'll suffer; I better let her go,"

"I love Faberry," Sam chuckled.

"I do, you guys are meant to be,"

"Every hello ends with goodbye, Sam."

"This is the goodbye scene, then?"

"I guess. Are you going?"

"To the wedding?" she added quickly.

"Umm,"

"It's okay, I'm good. She's your friend. You should go," Sam nodded.

"I love you, Q."

"Love you too, Sammy."

Sam rubbed her back when she started to cry.

* * *

><p>She received plenty of calls.<p>

"_My hot Jew loves you. You're one tough girl, baby mama. You'll be okay," Puck said. Is she? She doesn't even know._

"_Believe me white girl, you'll be fine. She's being over dramatic, you know she loves you," Mercedes said. She is dramatic, but does she love Quinn? She doesn't know._

"_You know it's like playing game, one it's over, you gotta start again. Trust me, Rach loves you," Mike said. Start again? Rachel doesn't even say a thing. And now people said she still love Quinn? Quinn doesn't even know._

"_Quinn, you guys are meant to be together. She loves you. Her eyes sparkled whenever you're near. Your eyes sparkled when she's near, she loves you." Kurt said. That's probably true; the Quinn's eyes sparkled whenever Rachel is near part. She doesn't know about the other parts though._

Quinn sighed. Everyone said the same things. _She loves you, she loves you, and she loves you. _If she loves Quinn, then why does she left? If she loves Quinn, then why is she marrying someone else? If she loves Quinn, then why is she's not here?

Every phone call she received was nice. But it didn't make it lot easier. The phone call only made her days shorter. Which also meant that Rachel's wedding are getting closer.

"_Hello?"_

"_Quinn?"_

_Quinn sat down on the couch and bit her lips. _

"_I-It's Hiram," She closed her eyes. _

"_H-hey,"_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_I-I'm fine," _

"_I just I want to—,"_

"_It's okay. I'm fine."_

"_You know she loves you, Quinn. She still love you,"_

"_Well she still getting marry to someone else," _

"_She was really hurt, Quinn."_

"_Me too. She was hurt. I'm still hurt,"_

"_Quinn, I love you. You know I do. You're like my daughter. But maybe it's for the best,"_

"_Maybe,"_

"_I'm so sorry, honey."_

"_I know, I'm sorry too,"_

"_I tried to stop her when she told me and Leroy that she wanted to send you the card, but she refused. She said what if you know from someone else? You'll be hurt,"_

_Quinn giggled like what her ex father-in-law said was funny._

"_Funny because it still hurt,"_

Hiram was the tough dad. He was the over protective one. When he knew that his baby girl were dating the girl who's made her life hell, all he wanted to do was ripped Quinn head off. Quinn was terrified by Hiram. When Rachel brought Quinn for dinner, he always glared at her. She nearly chokes on her food. But when Rachel was sick and Quinn took care of her, Hiram started to like the blonde. They actually very closed. Rachel and Leroy were the dramatic ones, they always cried when they watch sad movies. They don't watch sport and they're really dramatic.

Hiram knows Quinn loves his baby girl. He loves Quinn too, but his baby girl was hurting and all he wanted to see was Rachel smiling again. When he saw that Rachel finally smiling again, he can't help but to smiled. Even though Rachel is happy with someone else.

"_Maybe you should let her go,"_

"_Easier said than done,"_

* * *

><p><strong>You should listen to;<strong>

**Haunted by Taylor Swift (Yeah, i'm a Swifties)**

**Let You Go by Jason Walker (I'm in tears now)**

**I'll update soon. I just need to rest so i'll be better. So i can go to school. Not that i want to. Friday will be Parent-Teacher meeting -.- **

**Great. If i didn't update, that probably because i'm grounded. Probably because the teachers decided to be mean. Like that so surprising. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm updating today cause i'm having a very good day. **

**I got the highest marks on Science and English paper. *tears* **

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Aimie, you're my savior. Seriously.**

**Guys, keep on voting! I'm sorry because only people with an account that can vote. I don't know that.**

**Disclaimers; Roses are red, violets are blue, what am i saying? Screw you. no seriously i don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel is getting married in a week. Quinn tried not to think of this too much. But she knows that impossible. She decided she won't go, if Rachel wanted Quinn to let her go, that's what she will do. If letting Rachel go mean that Rachel is happy, then Quinn will let her go. It's not easy, but Rachel did it. They were (Quinn still) in love with each others, so it's the same thing. If Rachel could get over her, then, why can't Quinn?<p>

It won't be easy. It won't. Quinn still doesn't know how Rachel did it. She wanted to ask, but she's not stupid enough to do that.

Quinn is still hurting. Probably always will. They were together for years. They've been through lots of stuffs together. They loved each others. Quinn told herself she could move on. She could forget Rachel. Rachel did it, didn't she?

But Quinn knew that moving on is impossible. As the wedding get closer, Quinn just can't stop feeling depressed. She thought about Rachel walking down the aisle as a guy wait up for her. She thought about both of they, saying their "I do's" and making promises towards each others. She thought about their first night together. She thought about Rachel in someone else's arms at night.

She prayed to God to help her. Every day, she prayed that God would help her get over Rachel.

"_**If this is what you had planned, then please, just let me get over her. I'll let her go. I will, I won't bother her anymore. I'll accept to let her in… someone else's arms. I'll accept to let her open her heart for someone else. I'll accept that she love someone else now. I will. But please help me. Just let me get over her. Take the memories I had with her. Erase her face in my mind. Take away the love I have for her so I won't suffer anymore. I'm begging you. I'm sorry for all my wrong doings. But please, I'm begging you. If she doesn't love me anymore, please don't let me love her anymore," **_

* * *

><p>"Hello, Quinn?"<p>

"Hey, San,"

"Hey, I know you're still on leave but could you check if I left some of our client's files in your apartment? I can't find it anywhere, maybe it's with you. I'll text you their names, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn hung up.

Few minutes later, she received a text message. She walked to her bedroom and walked to her work desk. She opened up the drawer. Nothing.

"Maybe it's in the wardrobe? Yeah, let check it,"

She opened up her wardrobe and looked around. She took down a box. She called Santana.

"Anything?"

"I have Smith, Fishers and Anderson's files with me. The other 2, sorry."

"Okay, I'll pick it up later, bye, Q,"

"Bye," She moved the box beside her when something hit her head. She looked up and saw a box above her. She furrowed her brows.

"What the hell is that?" She took down the box and sat down Indian-style on the floor, rummaging through the box.

She stared at the items inside the box. She picked up 2 sweaters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Rach,"<em>

"_Hello, Quinn," _

"_Umm… here." She handed Rachel a sweater._

"_What is this for, Quinn?"_

"_For you,"_

"_Well I'm aware of that, but why are you giving me this sweater?"_

"_Y-you don't like it?"_

"_No! Of course not, Quinn. It's just, I'm curious,"_

"_Well… umm remember those days where I threw slushie at you? Yeah, umm this is for you,"_

"_Well, you're forgiven, Quinn. No need to buy me a new one,"_

"_No, I really want you to have it,"_

"_Qu—,"_

"_Please," Rachel smiled and Quinn smiled back. She took the sweater._

"_Thank you, Quinn. This is very nice sweater," She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Quinn's cheek. Quinn blushed._

"_Oh wait. Am I not supposed to do that? I'm sorry, Quinn, I thought… I was jus—,"_

"_No. It's—it's cool. I uh… I better go, bye Rach,"_

"_Wait, Quinn?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Meet me at my locker before Glee, okay?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just, please?" Quinn smiled and nodded before she walked away._

"_Here," Rachel handed Quinn a sweater. Quinn furrowed her brows._

"_Why are you giving me your sweater, Rach?"_

"_The first day you slushie me, I was wearing this sweater. I just thought we could… exchange sweater." Quinn chuckled._

"_I'm sorry for all the shits I did towards you, Rach."_

"_It's okay, Quinn. It's the past. Hey you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_The sweater you gave me, it's the first gift from you," _

"_And this sweater, it's the first gift from you,"_

_Both of them smiled._

* * *

><p>Quinn put down the sweaters, trying so hard not to cry.<p>

She looked down at bunch of dead daisies and a note next to it.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn watched from distance as Rachel took out the daisies from her locker. She stared at it and then she looked around. She read the note that was glued to her locker.<em>

_**The meaning of daisy is secret love. **_

_**The meaning of me sending you this is I am secretly in love with you.**_

_Quinn saw Rachel blushed. She smiled and then walked away._

* * *

><p>Quinn decided not to pick it up so she won't damage the flowers.<p>

She looked at the stuffed animal.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's ride that, Sanny!" Brittany said to Santana.<em>

"_Okay, Britt. You and midget coming?" Quinn glared at Santana._

"_You and Berry coming?"_

"_No. It's okay. I don't like roller coaster," Santana stared at her._

"_Who hate roller coaster?"_

"_Fuck off, San." _

"_Fine, let's go Britt." They walked away together._

"_You can ride it if you want, Quinn. I don't mind,"_

"_It's okay. But why don't you want to ride it?"_

"_Umm… the coaster looks dirty," Quinn raised one of her eye brow._

"_Are you afraid of heights?"_

"_Rachel Berry is not afraid of anything." _

"_Except heights,"_

"_No,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Fine. I am. Satisfied?"_

"_Yes," Quinn smirked._

"_I'm avoiding you,"_

"_Okay,"_

_Rachel hissed and walked away. Quinn grinned. _

"_For you,"_

"_What is this, Quinn?"_

"_It's a stuffed animal. It's a monkey. I won it for you so you won't be mad at me anymore," _

_Quinn stared at Quinn. Quinn grinned. Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn._

"_I love you," Quinn pulled away._

"_Really?" Rachel looked down and nodded. Quinn took Rachel's hand._

"_Look at me," Rachel looked up. She leaned to Rachel's ear._

"_I love you too. I love you so much,"_

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed and picked up the stuffed animal. She stared at it before she put it down on the floor.<p>

She looked at a picture of her pouting. She turned it around.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean Barbra is boring, Quinn?"<em>

"_I meant she's okay. But she's pretty boring, Rach. Can't we watch other movie beside Funny Girl?"_

"_Quinn Fabray, you disappoint me." Rachel said before she walked to her room and locked herself._

"_Damn it, Fabray. This is you guys first fight? I wonder what will happen for the next few years," she blushed to herself._

_The next morning when Rachel opened her locker, she saw a picture of Quinn pouting. She turned the picture._

_**This girl is really sorry. She's a jerk. But she really wants you to forgive her. She misses you and your kisses. Forgive her, please?**_

_Rachel walked to Quinn locker and whispered in her ears._

"_Apology accepted. I miss your kisses too,"_

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled to herself. She looked down on the bracelet.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn, isn't this the place where—,"<em>

"_I first told you about my feelings? Yup,"_

"_Why are we here? I thought after dinner you would take me back home,"_

"_It's our first anniversary, Rach. I wanna make it special," Quinn intertwined their hand and walked to the blanket._

"_Have a sit my lady," Rachel chuckled before she sat down on the blanket._

_Quinn sat next to Rachel. _

"_Oh, here," She handed Rachel a blanket to wrapped both of them. Quinn laid down, Rachel followed her move._

"_Look at those stars,"_

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Quinn asked staring at Rachel. She turned her head to look up._

"_You know, you will be one, one day," Quinn said._

"_What?"_

"_A star, you will be one. A big star, Rachel Barbra Berry," Quinn smiled when Rachel kissed her cheek._

_Quinn sat up and stroked Rachel's cheek._

"_I have something for you," _

"_Really? You don't have to, Quinn. This is enough," Rachel sat up._

"_No. It's our first anniversary. And you bought me a gift too," She took out a bracelet._

"_It's not expensive. But I thought you might like it," Rachel's eyes widen._

"_Quinn! It's beautiful!"_

"_It's Q for Quinn, R for Rachel and that sweater charm is because that's our first present towards each other, that slushie cup is cause' that's the reason I actually communicate with you," Quinn grinned._

"_That's daisy is because that's kinda our flower. And that's date is our anniversary, and the day we first kissed," she added._

_Rachel's tears rolled down._

"_You're the best!"_

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath before she picked up a ring. She looked at the words engraved inside the ring.<p>

_If this love, please don't break me, I'm giving up, so just catch me Q&R_

It's Rachel's ring.

She put the ring down next to all the stuffs. She pulled out her ring from her fingers.

_I'll never leave you, I promise. I love you forever_

She stared at them. She tried not to, she really did. She doesn't want to cry, but she did.

**_She's so weak._**

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please please listen to this;<strong>

**Catch Me, by Demi Lovato (it's one of the best love song ever.)**

**What if by Ashley Tisdale **

**Have a nice day ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So hey guys! Sorry i've been MIA lately. I was quite busy. Oh and my class and Math teachers are awesome!**

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews. The poll will be closed until tomorrow, so keep on voting!**

**So before you guys read the story you should know that i will NOT write sex scene. The reasons are, i'm 15. I learnt about sex this year, so i don't really know how it works... okay i do, but still. Next, my friend read this, it might be awkward. And i just don't feel comfortable writing it. I'm sorry if i disappoint you guys.**

**Aimie, i'll be there whenever you need me, buddy. You can tell me everything.**

**Hey, Dianna took a shower while thinking about Rachel Berry. Lol.**

**Disclaimers; No i do not own Glee. Now i may go and cry about it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel is getting married tomorrow. Quinn doesn't know what to feel. She felt everything but at the same time she felt nothing. Tomorrow, Rachel Barbra Berry will be someone else's wife. No longer Quinn's wife. Quinn knows that tomorrow, she's letting Rachel go.<p>

"Hey San,"

"Hey, Q. What's up?"

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah,"

"Um yeah sure,"

"What is it?"

"What is it what?"

"Is it her bachelorette party, tonight?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh. It's okay then. You should go,"

"No. It's okay. Brittany can go with Mercedes,"

"You're going to a bachelorette party with your wife?"

"Y-yeah, it's okay. Let's go out tonight,"

"No, she's your friend,"

"So are you,"

"She's getting married tomorrow, you should go. I can go alone."

"I can do whatever I want,"

Quinn nodded even though the Latina can't see her.

"Where is the party?"

"Quinn,"

"No, please."

"The usual," Quinn frowned.

"What time do you want to go?"

"9 sound good?"

"Okay, where?"

"The usual."

"What! Quinn, are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm not,"

"We can't fucking go there,"

"Yes we can,"

"You can't go there, Quinn."

"I can do whatever I want,"

Santana hissed.

"Quinn—,"

"Look I just want to see her, for the last time. Tomorrow I will let her go. I'm not going, so please, San. Let me see her for the last time. I won't bother her anymore,"

"Q,"

"Please,"

"Fine,"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked to the bar, her eyes scanning the room. She spotted a tiny brunette. She took a sip of her drink.<p>

"Don't ruin anything, Quinn."

Quinn ignored her and stared at Rachel. She was laughing to whatever Tina was saying. She didn't drink. She stopped drinking at her first day of college. Quinn and Rachel's bachelorette party was not fun. Both girls were miserable, they felt like they were cheating on each other. They ended up leaving early and went to get their ice cream.

Quinn ordered another drink.

"Quinn, let's not get drunk, alright?"

"I'm not planning on it,"

"Then stop drinking, damn it"

"I can do whatever I want,"

Both of them hissed. Quinn finished her drink.

"Where are you going?"

"There," She said pointing to the stage.

"Why?"

"You'll see,"

"Don't ruin anything, Quinn."

"I already did," she said before she walked towards the stage and whispered something to the singer who nodded and walked away. Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Rachel.

She sat down the stool and picked up the guitar. She whispered something to the band.

"Hey there," She spoke through the microphone. Her eyes glued to Rachel.

"I'm here to sing a song. This song is for someone I love. Someone I will forever love. I'm sorry. But I know I'm too late, but my heart will forever be yours,"

Rachel's eyes widen.

Quinn strummed the guitar.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,**__**  
><strong>__**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.**__**  
><strong>__**People are people,**__**  
><strong>__**And sometimes we change our minds.**__**  
><strong>__**But its killing me to see you go after all this time**_

Quinn closed her eyes. The image of Rachel's leaving was on her mind.

"_It's you against the world now,"_

_**Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,**__**  
><strong>__**Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.**__**  
><strong>__**Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,**__**  
><strong>__**Now I dont know what to be without you around.**_

She truly doesn't know what to be without Rachel around. She can't live without Rachel. She's been miserable over months. But knowing that Rachel will be someone else's, Quinn felt like she's letting something go. It's like when you were a kid, you lost your favorite toy. And then you realized that your toy already belong to someone else. You can't do anything but just do nothing.

_**And we know its never simple,**__**  
><strong>__**Never easy.**__**  
><strong>__**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**__**  
><strong>__**Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**__**  
><strong>__**And I cant,**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**Without you,**__**  
><strong>__**But I have to,**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**Without you,**__**  
><strong>__**But I have to.**_

She need to. She need to let Rachel go, she can't breathe without Rachel but she know, she have to. She doesn't know how. But she knows that what she should do.

_**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**__**  
><strong>__**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.**__**  
><strong>__**But people are people,**__**  
><strong>__**And sometimes it doesnt work out,**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

Quinn regrets everything she had done to Rachel. She did. But what can she do? The girl already moving on with her life, in fact tomorrow Quinn will no longer be part of her. Rachel throws Quinn heart and replaces it with someone else's heart.

_**And we know its never simple,**__**  
><strong>__**Never easy.**__**  
><strong>__**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**__**  
><strong>__**Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**__**  
><strong>__**And I cant,**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**Without you,**__**  
><strong>__**But I have to**_

_**Breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**Without you,**__**  
><strong>__**But I have to.**_

She saw Rachel's eyes. The brown eyes were pooled with salt waters. Quinn's eyes were pooled with tears too.

_**Its two a.m.**__**  
><strong>__**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**__**  
><strong>__**Hope you know its not easy,**__**  
><strong>__**Easy for me.**__**  
><strong>__**Its two a.m.**__**  
><strong>__**Feelin like I just lost a friend.**__**  
><strong>__**Hope you know this aint easy,**__**  
><strong>__**Easy for me.**_

Quinn hopes that Rachel knows that it's not easy to let her go. She lost a friend. A lover. A wife. A life. She lost everything.

_**And we know its never simple,**__**  
><strong>__**Never easy.**__**  
><strong>__**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**__**  
><strong>_

She has no one now. No one can save her.

_**I cant,**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**Without you,**__**  
><strong>__**But I have to,**__**  
><strong>__**Breathe,**__**  
><strong>__**Without you,**__**  
><strong>__**But I have to.**_

_**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**_

_**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**__**  
><strong>_

_**Sorry**_

She ended the song. She saw Rachel walked away. She chased the girl.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!"

Voices were calling out for them. Santana looked to her friends. She smiled a little.

"Do you know this will happen?"

"No. But just let her talk to Rachel for a moment. It's for the last time; she won't see the girl anymore,"

They nodded.

* * *

><p>"Rach, wait."<p>

Rachel turned around. Her eyes were red. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Rachel I-I'm sorry,"

"What the hell, Quinn!"

Quinn walked towards her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you," Rachel closed her eyes.

"Don't,"

"But I do, Rachel. I love you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

"You're too late,"

Quinn sighed and unclasped her necklace.

"If this love, please don't break me, I'm giving up, so just catch me. Say you don't love me anymore. Say it and I won't catch you."

"Quinn—,"

"I was wrong, Rachel. I forgot what it felt like to come home from work and to look at your face with a smile on my face. I forgot what it felt like to have you beside me when I was sleeping. I forgot what it felt like to have your lips on mine. I forgot what it felt like to have you saying you love me. I forgot how lucky I was to have you as my wife. I thought that since you were my wife, what the point of that is. I already won. I don't need to fight anymore. I was wrong. I was too busy looking for money. I don't want us to have a hard life. I wanted you to be happy. I need you Rachel. Only you. I'll quit my job if it means you'll come back to me. I will, Rachel. I'm sorry. I don't want this life, without you. My life without you means, nothing. Please give me another chance. I need you Rachel. I've been miserable. Hit me all you want, hit me as hard as you want, but don't leave me. I'm afraid, Rachel. I want to wake up with you again. I want to kiss you again. You're my wife. You can't marry someone else. I'll fix this. Just give me another chance. I want to let you go, but I can't. You're everything to me, Rachel. Please, just come back to me. I can't afford a mansion, a sport car or 1.5 million dollar ring. I can't. But I can give you love. My whole heart. No one can love you like I do, no one. I love you, Rachel. Please don't let me go. I love you,"

Rachel slapped Quinn. Hard. She pushed Quinn and hit her. She slapped Quinn again.

And then she kissed Quinn. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's. Quinn picked her up and Rachel wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Rachel pulled away and rested her forehead to Quinn's.

"Take me home," Rachel whispered.

Quinn stared at Rachel's eyes who were staring at Quinn's.

She nodded.

Quinn put her down and walked out of the place. They took a cab.

Both of them were staring at each other.

Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled and caressed Quinn's cheek. Quinn kissed Rachel's palm.

Once the cab stopped in front of Quinn's apartment, Quinn threw him the money and took Rachel's hand as they walked together.

Rachel walked inside and looked around the room. She smiled when she saw their picture. She tuned to Quinn.

"I love you,"

Quinn smiled, wide.

"I love you too,"

Rachel kissed her and once again, Quinn picked her up. She carried Rachel to her bedroom and put her down on the bed. Rachel looked up at the girl above her. Quinn smiled when Rachel smiled. She crawled on top of Rachel and kissed her forehead.

"I love you,"

She kissed her temple.

"I love you,"

She kissed her cheek.

"I love you,"

She kissed her nose.

"I love you,"

She kissed her neck.

"I love you,"

She kissed her jaw.

"I love you,"

Rachel turned Quinn's face towards her and kissed her lips.

"I love you," Rachel said.

Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Rachel's face. She stroke Rachel's face. She stared at Rachel's face like she was trying to save the image inside her mind and heart.<p>

"God, you're pretty."

She kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I love you, so much."

She wrapped her arm around Rachel's bare waist. She pulled the girl closer. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn kissed her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Nope! This is not the end! Sorry!<strong>

**You guys should listen to;**

**Come Back to Me, by Trading yesterday (totally heartbreaking)**

**Catch Me, Demi Lovato ( i don't care, i love her)**

**Thanks for reading, have a good day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just drank the coke and now i'm all good. **

**Oh and to someone who said the song i used on the last chapter was by Taylor Swift, you're right. I know it's from her i just forgot to mention it.**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS!**

**HeYa kissed! They fucking kissed! and Achele was being so cute! CANT'T STOP SMILING!**

**oh and guys, Demi Lovato is releasing her new album, Skyscraper will be out on July 19th! Support my baby ;)**

**Aimie *smirk* i told you Demi will be back, she's gonna be hot.**

**Oh and some of the conversation with Quinn and the therapist was a real conversation i had with someone i love. Not in love, love. She's like my sister. Love you, dude. **

**Disclaimers; Clearly i own Glee. Clearly i was being sarcastic.**

* * *

><p>Quinn yawned and stretched her arms.<p>

"Rach?"

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Rachel? Baby?" She heard the water running from the bathroom and she smiled.

"Thank you," she mumbled looking at the ceiling. She opened up her drawer and took out couple of mints.

She threw herself a shirt and short. She walked to the kitchen. She hummed the song from The Turtles, Happy Together as she made Rachel and herself coffee. She knows Rachel like to start her day with a coffee.

She heard footsteps and she turned around.

"Hey there, love"

Rachel turned around. Her eyes were wide, she looked somehow guilt. Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Are you okay? I made you a coffee, its mint. I know it's your favorite," Quinn smiled.

Rachel looked down and then she looked up at Quinn. She shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked as she walked towards the girl.

"I have a wedding to attend,"

Quinn was confused.

"What?"

"I'm getting married today," Rachel answered painfully slowly.

"But I thought last night was—"

"A mistake,"

Quinn dropped the cup she was holding. The glass shattered and the coffee spilled on the floor. She felt her heart fell down to the floor and shattered too. But her heart was not a glass, so whatever she heard was not her heart. Clearly her heart just died.

"What do y-ou m—ean?"

"Quinn, last night was a mistake. I don't know what was wrong with me. But it was clearly a mistake. I'm getting married today. I shouldn't be sleeping around with someone else. I'm getting married today. I was caught up in a moment, last night. But whatever happened last night, was nothing but a mistake. A stupid mistake. I am getting marr—"

"Stop," Quinn said, harshly.

"Shhh…. Just fucking stop! Don't say you're getting married today!" She yelled.

"But I am!" Rachel yelled too.

"Fuck stop it Rach!"

"Last night won't happen again. Whatever we had was over months ago. I moved on, Quinn. You should move on too,"

"It's easy for you to say. I love you. So much. I don't know how to not love you, because one of the reasons I live are because I love you. I don't know how you did it, but I can't. I won't,"

"Did what?"

"Fell out of love with me. How you made it so easy. What am I to you Rachel? What does our marriage meant to you?"

"Quinn, our marriage had ended months ago. You should stop thinking about it,"

"Exactly, months ago. Not years. How do you expect me to stop thinking about my wife who walked away from my life?"

"Quinn, I'm—"

"Stop okay? I get it, you're getting married, and you're going to be someone else's wife tonight. You will spend your whole life with the fucking guy. You will be beside him when he's sick. You will love him till' he dies. You will grow old with you. Your life begins with him tonight. I get it. Go. Get married Rachel. Go away and leave me fucking alone,"

Rachel eyes were teary, so were Quinn's. She turned around.

"W-wait," Quinn took her wrist and immediately pulled away.

"Wait here, I have something for you," she walked to her room.

Rachel wiped her tears.

Quinn walked towards Rachel with a box.

"Here, take it."

Rachel took the box.

"It's your shits. It's the shits I gave to you and the shits you gave to me,"

"I don't want it, it's yours,"

"No. I don't want to keep anything that will remind me of you. Take the shits away. Go and burn it or whatever. I don't care,"

"Quinn—"

"You're leaving me tonight; it's the least you can do to make me feel better. And that is to take these shits away from me," Rachel flinched. Quinn looked down, guilty of what she had said.

She looked at Rachel.

"There's bunch of tapes. I recorded it. You should watch it. If you want to,"

Rachel nodded.

"I meant what I said last night. No lies. I meant it."

"Me too,"

Quinn met Rachel's eyes. Quinn nodded.

Quinn walked closer to Rachel and kissed her forehead.

"I love you; I'll wait for you even if you don't want me to. I'll always wait for you," she mumbled on her forehead.

Both of them closed their eyes.

Quinn pulled away. Rachel looked at Quinn's eyes before she stood on her tippy toes.

"Don't close your eyes," She said as she pressed her lips to Quinn's.

It was like their first kissed, so innocent yet so full of passion.

Rachel stared at Quinn eyes before she closed her eyes, Quinn did the same.

Rachel pulled away and caressed Quinn's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," Quinn replied.

She unlocked the door. She turned around, have Quinn a small smiled and walked away.

Once the door was close, Quinn fell down the floor, burst out into tears.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in," she opened the door.

"Ah, Quinn. Long time no see, have a sit." The lady smiled and pointed out the couch in front of her.

"So what brings you here?" She asked when Quinn sat down.

"Rach— getting married tonight,"

The lady nodded.

"So you're here to forget her?"

"No, why would I want to forget her? I just… I need help. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of being weak, Emma. You can help me, can you?"

"Depends,"

Quinn raised her brow.

"I can help you. But you need to help yourself too,"

Quinn bit her lips.

Emma took out a pad and a pen.

"How long had you known that Rachel will be getting married, tonight?"

She shrugged.

"I didn't count. Why would I count?"

"Right. What are you feeling?"

"Pain. Lots of pain at one time. It's like someone punch, kick, stab and shot you at the same time,"

"That's hurt,"

"Hell yeah,"

"Are you somehow happy that she's moving on?"

"Honestly?"

Emma nodded. Quinn took a deep breath.

"No. It just… I never thought we would end this way you know. I thought the only thing that will keep us apart is… death. I never imagine my life without her being there beside me. She was the first and I think last person my heart will ever work for. Because for me, once you fell in love with someone, it's impossible to not love that person anymore. Maybe I will find someone else, but eventually I will always care for her, deeply. I will never let her go. But she did."

Emma smiled.

"Okay, Quinn? I want you to imagine a heart. Imagine it as a puzzle. Shattered one. One of the millions pieces belong to you, it is meant for you to fill it. No one else can do it. If she let you go, then her heart won't be complete. So even if she fall in love with someone else so hard that she rather kill herself to save that someone, there's a moment where she will eventually think of you. I like to think that is how the heart works. You're part of her heart Quinn, you always will be."

Quinn wiped her tears.

"Then how can she easily move on?"

"Only God and she herself knows that. I'm sure it's hard for her too, Quinn. You guys made love, and that love will always be the connection between you too. That love is you guys bridge,"

"What if she completely doesn't want me in her life anymore?"

"You move on. You should, you need to move on, Quinn."

Quinn looked at the therapist for a moment.

"The definition of move on is, to carry on your life. So in order to do that, you need to have a life. I don't. So how can I move on, when I don't even have a life? She is my life. My heart belongs to her. She moved on with her life with my hearts and my life,"

"Take it back, your heart. Take it back,"

Quinn chuckled bitterly.

"It's hers. I can't take it back, I won't take it back. The day I said my I do, was also the day I gave her my heart. The day she left me was the day she took it away,"

"That also meant you have her heart. Why did you give her, her heart?"

"She snatched it from me,"

"Why can't you do that?"

Quinn stared at wall in front of her.

"Because I can't do that. I couldn't do that. I don't want my heart if it meant that it will be empty. I rather have no heart,"

"Then how can you live?"

"Who says I'm living? I'm dead,"

"Then who's the girl in front of me here? A ghost?"

"A heartless Quinn Fabray," She simply replied.

"Then go to the hospital and ask the doctor to give you another heart so you can live again,"

Quinn smiled.

"I have memories of her. Too many memories. Sweet and bitter. If I can change anything inside my body, that would be my mind. So I won't have those memories, so I won't love her anymore,"

"I rather have my memories than millions of diamonds,"

"Why?"

"Your memories are what you are,"

Quinn once again smiled.

"I never call her what everyone call her, you know,"

"What's that?"

"My ex. I can't. She will always be my wife. The girl who was married to me,"

* * *

><p>It's 7:59, Rachel will be someone else's wife at 8:30. Quinn was walking. Her phone rang lots of time. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Kurt, Artie even Karofsky called her. I don't need their fucking sympathies. She sat her phone on silent and continues to drink her second bottle of vodka. Her face was red.<p>

Her head was spinning, her eyes were blurry. She saw lights coming towards her.

The next thing she knows was, she was on the floor, Rachel images was everywhere. Rachel was smiling and laughing with her. Red liquids were everywhere. She felt so tired, she wants to sleep.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes 1alittlelambfan, you got what you wished for ;)<strong>

**Listen to;**

**The Lonely by Christina Perri (depressing yet such a great song)**

**Love's To Blame by Joel & Luke (fit this story, really)**

**Can you guys please vote for Demi Lovato at the Teen Choice Awards? I'll appreciate it! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So how long was it? Too long? I know, i was so busy. I'm so sorry. Don't kill me.**

**Follow me on tumblr, i'll follow you back ;)**

**Guys, i don't really know how coma people works. But i did some research. Google FTW. I can't wait to watch Harry Potter. Oh god, can't wait!**

**Aimie, stop it. seriously.**

**Disclaimers; Well if i own Glee, i would have a mini copper with me but i don't. I probably can't even afford to buy Demi Lovato's new album. This is sad. **

* * *

><p>The night was slightly cold, it was slightly dark, and it was quiet. The people surrounded the scene. There was a woman who held her daughter, there was couple of men and women trying to help, there were the paramedics working their butt off and there were people, everywhere. Yet it still quiet, the sounds of heavy breaths, the sounds of tears, the sounds of people walking but no word.<p>

When Quinn's phone was making a sound, the people startled. A paramedic went to pick up her phone. He looked at his work partner, who nodded. He pushed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this? Where's Quinn?"

"My name is Eli Smith. I'm a paramedic,"

"What?"

"Miss, I'm here to inform you that Miss Fabray is in an accident,"

"W-what? This-s is not funny,"

"A car hit her moments ago,"

The silence continued to surround them.

"Hello?"

"Is—is she's okay?"

"We will bring her to the hospital for further treatment. She's unconscious, who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm…"

The line goes out.

* * *

><p>"Ex—excuse me, I'm looking for Quinn Berry-Fabray,"<p>

The woman behind the counter nodded as she searched for something.

"I'm sorry, miss. Did you mean Quinn Fabray? There's no Berry in her name,"

The brunette stopped her movements and stood there, clearly in shock.

_**She changed her name. Of course she would, you fool.**_

"Yes, I meant her,"

"Are you a family of hers?"

"I'm… her wife."

"Room 304. Please wear these and apply the sanitizer before you visit her," the redhead handed her what look like a blue shower cap and a blue robe.

Rachel nodded and then walked away.

After she put on the clothes, she walked down the hallways with mixed feelings. The feelings she can't seem to explain to herself. She didn't bother to wipe her tears. What's the point, she's going to end up crying again after all.

Every little step she took felt like eternity. There was a man comforting a woman, there was a child playing with his dinosaur, there was couple of people sleeping, lots of people crying, there was many noises. But she didn't hear a thing. For a moment she thought she was deaf, and she was walking in slow motion.

Room 304.

The intensive care unit.

Rachel heart started to beat so fast. She was sweating. She applied the sanitizer and slowly walked inside.

The sight in front of her made her legs went wobbly. She quickly reached for the bed. She gripped to the chair and sat down.

"Oh my god,"

She put her hand to her mouth.

Quinn looked like a fucking machine. There were scars on her face and body. Her head was wrapped with a bandage. Her eyes were closed. There were wires attached to her. She looked like a fucking machine. And Rachel hated it.

A knock on the door woke the brunette up from her thoughts.

A man on a white robe with half rimmed glasses walked beside the blonde.

"A strong woman she is,"

Rachel looked up.

"She's a strong woman. We almost lose her but she was a real fighter. She was about to give up. Something made her strong,"

"Is-is she's going to be okay?"

"I wouldn't say that. No really. She's okay but she's not fine. She's in a coma. She hit her head pretty hard. You might want this,"

He shoved his hand inside his pocket, searching for something.

"She was holding this. She gripped it pretty hard. The paramedic took a bit of times to take it out. They said it was like she was holding for her dear life,"

Rachel took the picture.

"She can hear you, you know? You should talk to her,"

Rachel looked at Quinn.

The doctor smiled before he walked away.

Rachel looked down on the picture. She cried ever more. There were dry bloods on the picture. It was their picture. She remembers the time.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn!"<em>

"_Yeah, baby?"_

"_Let's eat here. Ask Santana and Britt along,"_

"_Do I have to ask them along, baby? I meant they could eat somewhere else,"_

"_Quinn Berry-Fabray! They're our friends. Best friends in fact. I meant Britt is mine. San is… well yours. My point is, we came here together, and it's rude to not invite them!"_

"_I just want to eat lunch with my wife," she mumbled before she turned around and called Santana and Brittany._

"_San, ducks!"_

_Santana smiled and kissed her wife's temple._

"_Isn't this nice? We're here together on our honeymoon,"_

"_Sure, it'll be better if you two could keep your voices down when you're both inside the room. I meant, I know you guys are newlywed and shits but seriously Q, calm your tits,"_

_Brittany chuckled, Rachel blushed and Quinn glared._

"_Hey, you look so beautiful right now, with the lights on your face."_

_Rachel blushed and kissed Quinn._

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you,"_

_Quinn leaned forward and crashed their lips._

"_Aww, Sanny look!"_

_Santana frowned,_

"_Ew, get a fucking room,"_

_Quinn flicked her middle finger to the Latina. Santana was about to say something when her wife kissed her to calm her._

"_Hey Britt, can you take a picture of me and Quinn?"_

"_Sure, Rach!"_

"_Okay Quinn I want you to smile really big!" Rachel squealed._

"_Okay, sure."_

_Rachel smiled while Quinn did silly face._

_Brittany chuckled._

"_Quinn!" Rachel hit the blonde's shoulder._

"_Smile!" Rachel said with her pointer finger pointing at Quinn._

_Quinn bit her finger._

"_Quinn! You're being childish!"_

_Quinn smirked._

"_You're not getting any tonight,"_

_Quinn eyes widen and Santana laughed._

"_You're not getting any, bitch!" Santana yelled._

"_I'm sorry!" Quinn said._

"_No. You were being childish. You're a grown woman, Quinn, a married woman in fact. You can't act thi—"_

_Quinn leaned down and kissed her._

_Brittany snapped the picture and smiled._

* * *

><p>Rachel traced her finger on the picture. She didn't notice the Latina and the blonde in front of her.<p>

"So here you are," Santana said.

Rachel looked up.

"You should go. Explain to Aaron what happen, he's waiting for you."

Rachel shook her head. Brittany sat next to Rachel and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder. Santana took a sit in front of them.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't do anything to get you guys back together. I want to. God, I do. But I saw that you were hurt when you're with her and I think you better off without her. But then I saw how miserable she was without you, and I can't help but wanting you guys back together again," she took a deep breath.

"You guys are meant to be together. You're Faberry for God sake. I don't know what to do. I thought I was helping you because you were hurt. You cried a lot. And then Britt cried too. I thought with you leaving Quinn was a good decision, but I was wrong. You're not happy. You smiled but not the smiled you had when you with Quinn. You laughed but not the laughed you had when you with Quinn. You're not you without Quinn,"

Rachel cried even more and Brittany kissed her temple.

"I should call Judy,"

"Can—can you call my fathers too?"

Santana nodded and walked out of the room.

"It's okay Rachel, she will be okay."

"This is my fault, Britt. I did this,"

"No it's not. You didn't hit her with the car,"

"But I was the reason she walked down there,"

"No you're not. Quinn likes to walk alone. She always walks alone whenever she, San and I are together,"

"But I hurt her. I leave her. I hurt her, right Britt?"

Brittany stared at Rachel for a moment.

"Well yeah. But people make mistake. San made mistakes, a lot. But it's okay. You can fix it, Rachel. You always made things better. Fix this then,"

"How?"

"Use your Rachel Berry power!"

Rachel chuckled.

"I have a power?"

"Yeah, you always make me feel better. It's like a superman or something,"

Rachel half smiled.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany fell asleep on the couch.<p>

Rachel was still staring at Quinn. She didn't stop crying. She wondered if her tears will wake Quinn up. She cried harder.

She stared at the EKG.

_**Please don't go flat. **_

_**Please don't.**_

_**Please.**_

She grabbed Quinn hand and intertwined their hand. She kissed the pale girl's knuckle. Her tears fell down.

She didn't say a word to Quinn. The doctor told her Quinn could hear her. She just doesn't know what to say. There were millions of words inside her head but none of them slip out from her mouth.

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm sorry I hurt you.**_

_**I'm sorry I leave you.**_

_**I'm sorry I was being a fool.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**You can't leave me.**_

_**You can't leave. **_

_**You can't.**_

_**Please don't leave me.**_

_**Don't go.**_

"I need you,"

She realized after few moments that the words were slipped out from her mouth.

"I watched the tapes,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Do any of you know how to play this mini DV tapes?"<em>

_The girls looked at Rachel._

"_Who the hell use that anymore? Ever heard of memory card?"_

"_Please?"_

_Tina helped her._

"_Whose tapes are these?"_

"_Mine."_

"_You're getting married and you're going to watch tapes?"_

"_Can you guys leave me for a moment?"_

"_Rachel,"_

"_Please,"_

_They all went out leaving the soon-bride-to-be._

_She played the first one. _

**"_Hey! I asked you to be my girlfriend today,"_**

_**Quinn smiled.**_

"_**I was so nervous. I thought you were going to slap me or something. But then you said yes. I was so happy. And you kissed me,"**_

_**She smiled even bigger.**_

"_**It's our first kiss. It was… amazing. All I want to do now is to kiss you. It's your fault that you have a lip to die for!"**_

_**She chuckled. **_

"_**I guess what I'm trying to say is… that today, you made me so happy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Thank you. Thank you for forgiving me for all the shits I've done to you, thank you for wanting to be my friend, and thank you for accepting my feelings towards you,"**_

"_**Today I'm yours, you're mine. We're us."**_

_**She smiled before the screen went black.**_

_Rachel wiped her tears and put on the second tape._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Today you tell me you love me, me, Quinn Fabray. I never thought you would ever love me after all the shits I did to you. You're amazing. You're my little girl. No one else."<strong>_

_**Quinn smiled.**_

"_**I love you, so much. Thank you for loving me."**_

_**She smiled before the screen went black.**_

_Rachel smiled._

_She put on the third tape._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's our first anniversary. We've been through lots of shits together. Thank you for still loving me. I'm not easy, but you never give up on me. I fell in love with you more and more each day. You're the best thing that ever happens to me. You are my life. I can't believe it's been a year, time move faster when you're with me. Please don't make it slow,"<strong>_

_**She smiled before the screen went black.**_

_Rachel smiled and then she put on another tape._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You said yes,"<strong>_

_**Quinn smiled.**_

"_**You said yes. I asked you to marry me and you said yes! We're engaged. You're my fiancé now. God, Rachel, I love you so much. To know that you will be my wife soon makes me feel so giddy! I'm so happy. I promise you I will be everything you want me to be. I'll give you a good life. I'll love you forever. I'll love you as long as my heart beat. They beat for you, only you, I promise,"**_

"_**I love you so much, little girl."**_

_**She smiled before the screen went black.**_

_Rachel put on the other tape._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hey look, it's you," Quinn whispered as she moves the camera to Rachel.<strong>_

"_**You're sleeping. You look so beautiful right now. Like an angel,"**_

_**Quinn kissed Rachel's head.**_

"_**It's our first night together. I'm glad you decided to lose your virginity when we're married. It was amazing. You were amazing, but you're so shy. Don't be, baby. You're beautiful. You have beautiful face, beautiful body,"**_

_**Quinn smirked as she looked down on Rachel's chest,**_

"_**Beautiful heart. You're perfect."**_

"_**Thank you. I felt so special, cause well you know I deflower you. Me, Quinn Fabray took Rachel Berry—excuse me, Rachel Berry-Fabray's virginity. I'm honored,"**_

_**She smirked.**_

"_**I love you, my wife."**_

_**She smiled before the screen went black.**_

_Rachel wiped her tears. She took a deep breath._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You left me. You left me today. You left me and I thought you're going to come back. Like you always did. You did came back, but with a paper, a paper from hell. Today I lost you. Today you divorced me. You left me. Today you're no longer in my life, please Rachel. I… I can't breathe without you. Please, save me. I'm begging you. Come back."<strong>_

_**She wiped her tears.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm sorry. I love you, so much. Please come back. Please, don't leave me,"**_

_**She begged.**_

"_**Don't make my time moves slower, life is nothing without you."**_

_**This time she doesn't smile instead she cried.**_

_Rachel burst out into tears. She put her hand on her mouth to avoid the noises. She took the last tape with shaky hand and put it on._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're getting married. You're my wife is getting married, to someone else. You stop loving me. What have I done to you, Rachel? I know I'm not perfect but I could try. But why do you hurt me like this? You will be someone else's wife. But you're my wife. Mine. I don't care what the fuck the paper said. You're my wife. Rachel,"<strong>_

_**She took a deep breath.**_

"_**Please marry me. Marry me again. Say you love me again. Please. Don't… don't do this to me. I-I know I'm not better than him, I know that, I know that I'm not rich. I know that. I know that I'm not famous. I know that. I know that I can't afford to buy you food sometimes and nice cloth. I know that. I know that I live in a small apartment. I know that. I know I'm not better than him. I know his better than me, and he can buy you stuffs you want. He can buy you big houses, expensive cars and shits. If that what you want, then I'll do it. I'll get a new job, I will if that mean you will come back to me, I will. Just please don't leave me,"**_

"_**I need you in order for me to breathe. You're my everything, Rachel. Please, please come back to me. I'll catch you,"**_

"_**Just don't run. I love you. Please, don't leave. Don't marry him. I'll die if you marry him. If you marry him that means I no longer have your hearts. Please don't take it away. Please, I rather die. We can't have our full stop, we can't"**_

_**She stared into the camera,**_

"_**Please,"**_

_**The screen went to black.**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Quinn. Don't leave. You can't leave me. You're everything to me, please,"<p>

"I know I'm stupid for leaving you, I don't know what I was thinking. I can't leave without you. I love you so much. Please don't leave,"

She kissed Quinn's knuckle.

"I'm yours. You're mine, we're us. Please open your eyes. Show me those hazel eyes, okay? You're strong. Please don't leave. I'll do anything you want. Just don't leave me. I love you. Please say you love me back. Take me back. I'll marry you. I will. I'm your wife. Please, Quinn. I'm here. I'll never leave you again. You're everything to me. Don't go, please. I need my wife. I don't care about all that stuffs, I just want you. I want you kisses, your hugs. I want to see you smile and laugh. I want you to make stupid dorky joke, so please, please wake up,"

She wiped her tears.

"Wake up, Quinn. Wake up from your sleep. I'll be here, I will. Just please wake up, stop sleeping, I need you, wake up from your sleep, I need you right now, I love you, Quinn. You're my one and only."

She let go of Quinn's hand and walked out the room.

A single tears fell down on the blonde's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to;<strong>

**Candles by Hey Monday because one of you guys said you were listening to it ;)**

**Believe In me by Demi Lovato, no it doesn't relate to this but i was listening to it because i love Demi and this song inspire me.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, you guys are amazing.**

****Hey, my name is Farra, i'm 15 and i ship Faberry. Tell me something about you guys.****


	15. Chapter 15

**Again i'm sorry. I was busy studying, i swear! But thank you for still waiting for this. **

**The reviews made me smile ;)**

**Fun fact about me;**

**My friends call me Tweety since i was like... 10 or something, just because i'm short(er than you guys), i have small lip and big eyes. Seriously tho, i don't mind. Tweety is cute! Ha! **

**Oh! Demi Lovato's new song, Skyscraper, amazing right? I cried. The video is superb. **

**and i watched Jenna and Tasha ustream video just now, they're adorable.**

**any mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimers; Glee is not mine, RIB owns them. If i own Glee, Finn will already die, Brittana and Faberry will be together. And i'll make out with Lea. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>Rachel curled on the couch in the room, hugging herself. Santana put her there, because she looked miserable.<p>

Judy came in with Leroy and Hiram at the same time. Judy was already crying, when she saw Quinn, she cried harder. She sat beside the younger blonde, holding her hand. Hiram and Leroy both looked at their daughter. They both sighed at the same time.

"She's just fell asleep. I'm going to take some stuff from Quinn's apartment." said Santana, grabbing Brittany's hand and walked away together.

Leroy nodded and walked toward his daughter. He sat down next to her and held her.

Rachel's eyes opened. She stared at the man.

"Daddy,"

Hiram clenched his jaw and bit his lips. _Stay strong, you can't let her see you're weak._

"Yes, honey?"

"Q-quinn," she sobbed.

Leroy kissed her temple.

"I know, I know, its okay. She'll be fine," he whispered.

Rachel looked at the bed and saw another blonde. She walked to the older blonde.

Judy looked up to her, she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry,"

Rachel knelt beside Judy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I caused this,"

Judy hugged Rachel, tight.

"You didn't cause this, sweetie. It's fate,"

"But it is my fault. I hurt her, too much. I left her, I divorce her and then I'm marrying someone else after months. I treated her like trash and she was perfect to me. If I stay with her that night, this wouldn't happen, Judy. I love her; I love her so much,"

"I know, Rachel. I know. She loves you too, more than anything in this world," Judy cupped her cheek.

"She'll be fine. Quinnie will be fine, she's a strong girl," Judy kissed her forehead.

"Honey, let's get something for you to eat okay? What do you want?" asked Leroy.

"I don't want anything, I want Quinn."

Hiram sighed.

"Honey, let Quinn and her mother be alone for some time okay? We'll be back,"

"You should go, Rachel. It's okay. I'll take care of her,"

Leroy picked Rachel up.

For a moment Rachel felt like a baby.

Hiram nodded to Judy and walked with his family.

"Quinnie, wake up. Rachel's here. She's back, so wake up. Everything will be fine now. Just wake up, honey. Wake up. I have no one else in this world, I only have you. Frannie never come back home, you're the only one I have in my life. Don't go too. Everyone needs you. Me, Rachel, she needs you too. She look miserable, Quinnie, you hate it when she looked like that, so wake up, and put a smile on everybody's face, just wake up and let me know that you still here,"

Judy kissed her daughter's hand and cried.

* * *

><p>Once again, Rachel fell asleep, this time she fell asleep on her father's shoulder.<p>

"She didn't want to eat anything," said Leroy, worried.

Hiram stared at his daughter. Not a word left his mouth.

He's thinking.

About everything. If Quinn… goes, his daughter will never be the same, ever again. He will never be the same again. Quinn is his best friend, but most of all Quinn is Rachel's wife—ex-wife. But Rachel still in love with Quinn, he knows that. But he didn't do anything because his daughter was hurting. And now she's hurting lot more. And still Hiram couldn't do anything. It his fault.

Hiram took a sit next to Rachel and wrapped his arm around Leroy and held Rachel.

No word.

Leroy picked up his phone after it rang for few seconds.

"Lee!"

"Judy? Judy, are you okay?"

"Lee, it's Quinn,"

"Judy, calm down. Tell me what's wrong,"

"Her EKG line went flat and now the doctors are on the room. Lee, I'm scared."

"We'll be right there," he hung up.

"It's Quinn,"

Rachel opened her eyes upon hearing the girl's name. Hiram looked at Leroy.

Hiram carried his daughter and he ran.

"Dad?"

Hiram looked down while walking.

Hiram say nothing and gave her a small smile.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Judy was sitting and crying. Leroy sat next to her and calmed her down. Hiram put her daughter down.<p>

"Q-quinn?"

Judy looked at her. Rachel's eyes widen and she ran to the girl's room.

Hiram chased her and took her in his arms.

"Dad, Q-uinn!" She yelled and tried to escape from her father's embrace.

Hiram held her tighter.

"Quinn!" yelled Rachel.

"Let me go, dad! Quinn!"

Hiram closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheek. They're both on the floor, holding each other. Judy cried harder and Leroy hugged her.

"What happen?"

"I-I was talking to her. And she… Lee I swear, I felt her fingers move. I was so happy but then I saw that the EKG line went flat and I panicked. I yelled for the doctor,"

"She'll be fine, Judy,"

"She's my daughter, I can't lose her,"

"I know, I know,"

Leroy felt the same.

* * *

><p>Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, and Artie arrived at the same time as Santana and Brittany. When Brittany saw Rachel crying, she immediately hugged the girl.<p>

Santana furrowed her brows.

"She's with the doctors, her EKG line went flat," Leroy said to them.

Their faces were giving the same expression; pain.

"Rach?"

Everyone looked down at Brittany.

"Yes, Britt?"

"We went to Q's apartment to get her stuffs, and we found this. I think it's for you,"

Rachel took the camera. She stood up and walked somewhere else.

Brittany stood up too, but then Santana took her hand and shook her head.

* * *

><p>She turned on the camera.<p>

"_**I don't think you will ever get this, because well, we'll never see each other again. It's… 6:57, you're getting married soon,"**_

_**She chuckled, bitterly.**_

"_**I don't even know why I'm doing this,"**_

"_**But if you somehow see this, I just want to tell you that… I'm ready. I'm ready to accept that you're no longer mine. I'm ready to accept that today I have to let you go. So I'm letting you go. Love doesn't need happy ending. They said if you love someone, all you can do is make them happy. And if being with him make you happy, then… I'll let you, Rachel,"**_

"_**I have to accept that, you're heart no longer beat for me. He's good for you. He won't hurt you like I did. He doesn't even need to work hard for money, so he can spend all his time with you. I fucked up, Rach. I hav—had this beautiful girl as my wife. I tortured her to hide my feelings towards her, and then I got her. She loved me back. But I forgot what it's like. I forgot that you can walk away anytime, even as my wife,"**_

_**She wiped her tears.**_

"_**Rach… he's a lucky guy. He should know that, I'm not letting the love of my life go to a guy who can't see that. He should know that, he's lucky to have you as his wife. I hope he doesn't fuck up like I did, because losing you is the worst,"**_

"_**You should know that I still love you. I will always love you, until the very end. Even if I fall in love with someone else, it'll never be the same as you. I couldn't forget you. You're part of my life. Actually you are my life. Were, I meant,"**_

_**She sighed.**_

"_**Rachel, thank you. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you. Thank you for loving me. I can't believe this is the end,"**_

_**She chuckled again.**_

"_**This suck. I thought we're the kind of couple that will end up dying together. I guess I was wrong. But its okay, seeing you happy is making me happy, even if it means you're happy with someone else. I'm happy, in a sad, in pain way. I'll survive, but I probably won't be here anymore. I'm going to go. I don't want to stay here; we created lots of memories here. I'm sorry, Rachel. I regret every single thing that I had done towards you. I wish I could take it back, but I know I can't, it's too late."**_

"_**I love you Rachel, I love you yesterday, now, and tomorrow. I'll always love you. Today I'm letting you go,"**_

_**She wiped her tears.**_

"_**Today, I'll stop chasing you. I won't catch you anymore."**_

_**She gave a small smiled before the screen went black.**_

Rachel was gasping for air. She slides down. She cried as she stared at the camera.

Santana walked towards her, she sat next to Rachel.

They sat in silence, waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>pretty short, i know. I just really need to shower, it's almost 2 p.m, i skipped school today, life is good lol.<strong>

**Hey listen to,**

**Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance (because if this song, i decided to write this today)**

**SKYSCRAPER by THE AMAZING DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO aka my wife. (go, seriously, listen to her)**

**Vegas Skies by The Cab (amazing song, amazing band)**

**My Last Goodbye by Trading Yesterday (one of the saddest song, ever)**

**Oh and to _KW05_, i can't believe you read my story, i read yours. I yelled when i saw your name on the review box thingy ;)**

**Other reviewer should write too, tell me your story and i'll read it!**

**Have a nice day ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a while but i have good reasons! **

**1.I need to study which is worth it as i didn't fail anything and got the highest mark for 3 subjects lol, that's awesome.**

**2.I was taking care of my mom, she was in the hospital. I cannot just let her by herself, you guys are amazing but she's my mama, you know.**

**Oh, today my teacher punished me and half of my class by asking us to ran 3 rounds in the middle of the school. Where everyone was looking, including my brother. It was... AWESOME. **

**but seriously thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome. Just tell me if you guys write any Faberry fic because i want to read it!**

**Jazlina, he's cute. So cute, i'm about to die and haunt him. *mouthing* help me...**

**Disclaimers; Oh na, i don't own Glee, i just own my imagination.**

* * *

><p>All of them were waiting. Santana was staring at the wall in front of her with Rachel beside her, crying.<p>

A doctor wearing a mask walked out of the room. He looked old, and his brows were furrowed.

All of them walked to him, Santana picked Rachel up.

"How's… how's Quinn?" asked Rachel.

The doctor took out his mask off, he's not that old.

"She's fine. Like I said before, strong girl she is. She was just waking up, there's no need to worry. She's fine. But let her rest for a moment," he smiled.

Mike and Tina hugged.

Lauren and Puck fist bumped.

Kurt and Blaine hugged.

Mercedes and Sam hugged.

Leroy and Judy hugged.

Brittany and Rachel hugged.

Hiram and Santana _smiled._

Hiram walked towards his daughter and kissed her head. Leroy hugged his family.

* * *

><p>They were at the cafeteria, eating.<p>

"Can I see her now?" Rachel asked her dads and Judy.

"I think Judy should see her first, don't you think?"

"It's okay, just knowing she's here make me happy. You should go, honey. Go ahead; tell her I said hi,"

"Us too," said the others.

Rachel gave them small smiled and walked towards the girl's room.

She knocked on the door before she slowly opened it.

Quinn was sleeping. Rachel walked towards her.

She caressed her cheek. Quinn opened her eyes.

Rachel took a deep breath when she saw the hazel eyes stared at her.

"Hi," she greeted.

"H-hi," the blonde replied.

"They all said hi. How are you?"

Quinn brows furrowed.

"I'm fine," answered Quinn.

"Q-quinn,"

Quinn bit her lip; it's hurt so she released it.

"W-who are you?"

Rachel's heart literally stops. The hazel eyes in front of her were staring at her brown one. _What the hell?_

"Quinn? What do you mean?"

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

Rachel's eyes started to pool. But she didn't cry, Quinn is alright, she should be happy. Even if it's mean Quinn doesn't remember who she is.

"Quinn, it's not funny. Please don't do this to me," Rachel begged.

Quinn stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Who are you?"

Rachel tears rolled down on her cheek. She grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed it.

"Quinn, please don't do this to me. I love you,"

Quinn closed her eyes and opened it again with a sigh.

She released her hand.

"I don't know you, go away." Quinn snapped.

Rachel clasped her hand to her mouth.

"No, no. No, no, no!" She yelled.

Rachel clenched her jaw.

"Don't do this to me, damn it!"

Quinn looked away.

"Fuck Quinn!" she yelled again.

"Go away!" it's Quinn who was yelling, Rachel stared at her.

"I do not know who you are and right now I don't even want to know. So please go and stay away from me,"

Rachel blinked, letting more tears to fell.

Rachel leaned down to Quinn.

She kissed Quinn's lip.

Quinn didn't kiss back, she closed her eyes, and then she pushed the brunette away.

"Go away!" she pointed at the door.

Rachel closed her eyes, opened it again and nodded. Slowly she walked towards the door. As she reached the doorknob, she glanced back at Quinn, Quinn was looking at her and then she looked away.

Rachel opened the door and pinned herself on the wall. She slid down the wall and punched her chest, over and over again.

_**Stop hurting, damn it!**_

"Rach?"

Rachel looked up. It was Brittany with Santana beside her.

"What's wrong, Rach?"

Rachel stared at her and shook her head. Brittany turned to her wife.

"Are you okay?" asked Santana.

"Q-quinn,"

Santana stared at her.

"Wh-what happen? Is she's okay?"

Rachel cried again, Brittany sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Santana walked inside the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her.<p>

"Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"How are you?"

"Been better,"

Santana smiled.

"You want anything?"

"Can I get out of here?"

"No, not really. What did you say to Rachel?"

Quinn flinched when she heard Rachel's name.

"Who is Rachel?"

Santana furrowed.

"What the fuck do you mean who is Rachel?"

"I meant who is she?"

"Q, this shit ain't funny,"

"It's not,"

"I think I should call the doctor,"

Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Wait,"

Santana looked down at her best friend.

"Don't,"

"Don't what?"

"I-I remember who she is,"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Gosh,"

Santana raised her brow, clearly confused.

"Who am I?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're Santana Lopez,"

"Who am I married to?"

"The girl you've been in love with since you're 13, Brittany."

"What is your name?"

"Seriously?"

Santana didn't answer.

"My name is Quinn Fabray,"

"And I'm in love Rachel Barbra Berry, my wi—ex wife, still in love with her, she's getting married to a guy months after she divorced me, she sent me an invitation, to her wedding. Long brown hair, short girl but have long legs, beautiful brown eyes, how can I forget her?"

Santana eyes widen.

"I just thought it might be easier, this way," she added.

"How?"

"I'm moving on. It's easier to pretend to not love her,"

"How can you pretend not to love her when you'd die for her?"

Quinn stared at the wall before answering,

"It's worth the try,"

"So what? You're going to pretend to lose your memories but you remember me and everyone else except, Rachel, the love of your life? You're smarter than that Q,"

"It can happen, it's not possible. The doctor can say that I can't remember her because I was thinking about her a lot, and that she was the only thing I ever think about,"

"And how can the doctor confirm that?"

"Talk to him,"

Santana sighed.

"You've been chasing her and now you just going to let go?"

"You don't know how it feels to lose something that you love more than anything in this world,"

Santana opened her mouth,

"It's not the same with Britt. She didn't leave nor divorce you. It's completely different,"

"Fine. Whatever you say,"

* * *

><p>"Rach?"<p>

"Yes, Britt?"

"What happen?"

"Quinn, Quinn doesn't remember me,"

"What?"

"She can't remember me,"

"How can she forget you?"

"I-I don't know,"

Brittany wiped Rachel's tears and kissed her head.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

Rachel smiled,

"I love you too, Britt."

* * *

><p>Judy and Rachel's dads walked with their friends behind them. Once Leroy saw his daughter on the floor, he knew something had happen. He walked to her and kissed her temple, mumbling,<p>

"It's okay; it's going to be okay,"

Hiram stood in front of them, looking back and forth at his daughter and the door.

Judy immediately walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Quinnie?"<p>

Both Quinn and Santana looked up at the older blonde.

"Oh thank god," Judy said, she sat beside her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Why is Rachel crying?"

Santana looked at Quinn. Quinn looked at Santana then looked at her mother.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it, Quinnie? Are you hurt?"

"No. Umm… mom, Rachel thinks I didn't remember her,"

"What?"

"I pretend not to know her,"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's easier not to show how I feel towards her,"

"But,"

"Mom, please. Help me,"

Judy stared at her daughter before she nodded.

"I love you, Quinnie,"

"I love you too, mom."

* * *

><p>The doctor furrowed his brow.<p>

"I don't understand what's going on here, ,"

"Can you please just tell her that I can't remember her but I can remember everyone else? It's impossible, right?"

"Well, yes. But why would you want to do that?"

"Just go with it," Santana snapped.

He nodded.

Soon after everyone knew what happened, Rachel walked back into the room with Brittany holding her hand.

", I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," they both walked outside.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up. He explained what happened to Quinn.<p>

"So what you mean is she can remember everyone else, but me?"

"That's what I meant, yes."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, it might be because before she got into the accident she was thinking about you, only you, so when she wake up, she remember everything, but you,"

Rachel looked away, wiping her tears.

"I'm really sorry, ," he said before he walked away, shaking his head.

_**So she remembers every single person but me? But I'm her wife. Ex-wife, but we shared our lives together. I won't forget her like that, I won't ever forget her. But she can? But you deserve it, Rachel. You hurt her. You left her, you begged her to sign the paper and then you sent your wedding invitation to her. Gosh, Rachel. What's happening to you? I know you're hurting too, but you hurt her more. But she promised you! She promised you, she would never make you feel lonely. But she did. You barely saw her face. She got back from work when you already asleep and then she go back to work before you even wake up. The cycle went for months. You suffered for months, and then years. And then that night, that night when she forgot you guys' anniversary, you knew it was a great opportunity to leave her, to not feel the pain anymore. So you left. And then you moved on and she was hurting, lots more than you were. But you can't go back to her, because she'll hurt you again. And now you want her back? You, Rachel Berry is fucked up.**_

**Fucked up.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to; <strong>

**California King Bed but the Ahmir version, (gave me goosebumps)**

**Someone Else's Heart, Kina Grannis (i can't help it okay?)**

**Ours To Keep, Kina Grannis (yeah,)**

**enjoy your day guys!**

**Your OTP?**

**Mine is FABERRY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shortest chapter ever, i'm sorry i just don't want you guys to wait. Hope this is okay!**

**Remember September 20th! Demi Lovato release her album at that date! Support my baby ;)**

**Saw Transformers 3 last night, that girl? Rosie something? Yeah, when you watch it, at the fight scene, just stare at her heels, IT DID NOT BREAK, WHAT THE FUCK? AND SHE HAVE NO SCAR AND BRUISE! AND SHE'S CLEAN. seriously, what the fuck?**

**Aimie, dude... that exchange student from German, yeah... what's her name? i don't remember, but i can't stop staring at her eyes. So darn jealous.**

**Disclaimers; No i don't own Glee, i am after all just a 15 years old girl who is a loner. Yeah. That's a loner, not a... enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the ceiling, feeling… empty. It's for the best, she kept reminding herself<em>. But why does it felt so bad?<em>

Rachel will be happy if she let her go, that's what she want, right? Then that what Quinn would do, let Rachel go, even though it's hard.

The door opened slowly, a nurse, maybe 22 years old, dark hair, grey eyes, clearly attractive, walked towards Quinn.

She smiled.

"Hey,"

"Hey," replied Quinn.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, I guess,"

She chuckled.

"Okay, I'm going to check you out, alright?"

"Oh, please do, check me out," Quinn smirked.

The girl laughed.

She checked the water, Quinn's bruises and scar.

"You're healing really fast, that's good,"

Both of them smiled.

"I'm going to check your eyes now,"

"Why would you do that?"

"It's my job,"

Quinn blushed.

"Right, of course,"

She leaned forward and stared into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Wow," Quinn heard the nurse whispered.

"W-what?"

She stepped backward, blushing.

"Nothing, it was just that, your eyes. They're very pretty,"

Quinn smiled.

Quinn noticed that the girl tucked her hair behind her eyes, still blushing and that's when Quinn realized, the girl was flirting with her.

She smiled.

"Well yours aren't so bad either,"

The girl smiled back.

"I'm Carlie,"

"I'm Quinn,"

"It's nice to meet you, Carlie."

"You too, Quinn."

"Are you the one who's going to take care of me?"

"Yes, is it okay?"

"It's more than okay, alright?" Quinn smirked.

"You seeing anyone, Carlie?" asked Quinn. Carlie smiled, and shook her head.

"Really? A pretty girl like you not seeing anyone? What's happening to the world?"

"Well what about you, Quinn? Aren't you dating anyone?"

Quinn stared at her for a second.

"It's complicated."

Both of them smiled as they stared at each other.

Rachel watched them from the tiny window from the door. She bit her lips as tears fell down on her cheeks. She put her right hand on her chest. She took a deep breath and then she walked away.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Puck asked.<p>

Rachel nodded.

"What happen?"

"Nothing, I just… what if Quinn wants to move on, Noah?"

"What makes you say that?"

"She can't remember me, Noah! Of course she'll move on."

Puck furrowed his brow.

"I saw her and a girl… a nurse maybe inside the room, smiling and flirting at each other,"

Puck looked down and then looked up at the small brunette back.

"Maybe they're just talking, Rach."

"No, they're not. I know that look, Noah." Puck sighed.

"She'll remember you Rachel, she will. You're the love of her life."

"She remembers everyone except me! She smiles at everyone else except me! She can't even look at me!"

Puck pulled her in for a hug.

"You know what the doctor said,"

"Maybe he's wrong. Maybe she can't remember me because she doesn't want to remember me. Maybe she wants to forget who I am, I'm so stupid. I have a great person like her in my life and yet I left her, I'm so stupid." she sobbed into Puck's chest.

"Shh… it's okay, Rachel. It's alright; everything's going to be okay. I'll make sure she remembers who you are, okay?"

Rachel hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at the girl on the bed, sleeping. She really wants to kiss her, but she knew she can't, the girl wouldn't want that. She just decided to stare at her.<p>

"So here you are,"

She looked up and then looked back down.

"What the hell, Rachel?"

She looked up again.

"I'm sorry, Aaron. She needs me right now,"

"And I don't? We were supposed to get married, Rachel. But look what happen you ran away,"

"She was in an accident, what do you expect me to do?"

"She hurt you, you told me that. Then why are you even here?"

Rachel stood up.

"Aaron, you should go. We'll talk about this later okay?"

"No, Rachel. Please, let's talk about this right now,"

"Right now isn't the right moment to talk about us, Aaron."

Aaron hissed.

"Do you think she even care, Rachel? She's just your ex,"

"She was a part of my life once, she's my friend,"

"She hurt you, Rachel. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you're thinking about getting back with her. But Rachel, she will always hurt you. I won't, not once. But Rachel, I love you. And I know you love me too. I'm not mad at you for ditching me at the wedding. We'll do another one, bigger one if you want to. We can get married at that castle you want, and ride the horse. Just like in the fairytale, let's just do that. Money isn't a problem, Rachel. I'll give you anything you want. Set a new date and we'll get married okay? I love you, Rachel."

Rachel stared at Aaron.

_She will always hurt you._

_She will always hurt you._

_She will always hurt you._

Rachel smiled; she stood on her tippy toes and hugged Aaron. Aaron smiled back and pulled her in for a kiss.

Rachel pulled back and whispered,

"I'll let you know, right now let me spend my time with her,"

Quinn slowly closed her eyes, letting the tears rolled down her cheek.

_It's for the best._

* * *

><p><strong>So listen to this amazing song by this amazing people,<strong>

**Until We Wake by Jenna Anne (Yeah, she's awesome)**

**Come Home by One Republic ft Sara Bareilles (awesome song)**

**Have a nice day, awesome people.**

**Tell me random stuffs or you know, just ramble something.**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter, faster than usual! I hope it's okay, i don't think it's my best chapter but it'll do.**

**Exam next week on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. So i don't think i'll update it next week. I'm sorry, i need to work on my grade. Math is so hard i'm about to die! History is also hard, and boring. **

**Aimie, well dude, wait for your revenge, i'll hit you later, my freaking bicep fucking hurt! **

**Disclaimers; *sigh* i own nothing, yet i'm better than RIB since i do Faberry.**

* * *

><p>Quinn was staring at the tv while her mind was somewhere else when Carlie walked in. She didn't smile at first but after the girl smile, she remembered it's rude not to smile back, so she did.<p>

"Hey, Quinn,"

"Hey, Carlie,"

She looked around Quinn with smile on her face,

"How are you doing?" asked the dark hair girl.

"Good, I'm okay."

"That's nice,"

Quinn looked at Carlie while she was doing her work.

"So are you ready?"

Quinn furrowed_**, what the hell is she talking about?**_

"For what?"

"Oh, I'm going to help you to stand up and see if your feet are ready to work," she replied, smiling.

"Alright," replied Quinn.

Carlie leaned in and helped Quinn to stand up. She was holding Quinn really tight. She wrapped her right arm around Quinn's back while her left one was wrapped around Quinn's hips. Quinn wrapped both of her arms around Carlie's neck. She looked down at her. She's a couple inch shorter than Quinn, taller than Rachel. _**Damn it, Fabray.**_

Carlie blushed when she realized that Quinn was staring at her, Quinn only smiled.

She really does have beautiful eyes, really beautiful eyes. It's similar to that Mexican actress, Adriana Louvier. Beautiful eyes, yet it's so… empty. Quinn saw nothing in her eyes that could take her breath away, it's just a pair of beautiful eyes. That's it.

"Can you stop?" Carlie whispered.

"What?"

"You're staring at me,"

"Oh, sorry. It's just your eyes, it's really grey."

The nurse chuckled.

"And yours are so… multicolor," Quinn smiled at this, Carlie smiled too.

"You feel any pain?" Quinn shook her head, Carlie nodded.

"That's nice, but I think your body is still weak. Do you feel any pain in your body?"

"Just here," Quinn said as she brought her and Carlie's hand to her left chest where her heart beats.

"What's happen?" the nurse asked, staring at Quinn.

"It's… it's nothing," Quinn gave her a small smiled.

"You can talk to me, Quinn,"

"I-I was married to someone," Carlie still staring at her.

"Was?"

"Yeah, we got divorced," she paused,

"Actually she divorced me, I would never do that to her, she's my first real love you know? She's getting married to a guy months later and she invited me to her wedding. My heart was broken,"

Carlie caressed her cheek.

"You know, sometimes first love don't work out too well. This is why you have to search for someone better, you said your heart was broken, its okay now? It'll accept someone else?"

"It's healing, yeah. But I don't know if it's ready to let go of her, I don't want to let her go, she is the love of my life. I don't think I want my heart to accept anyone else, I rather have no one in life, my heart belongs to her,"

"Well that's stupid. Everyone needs someone in their life. You should let her go, she let you go. Getting married after months of divorcing you? That doesn't sound like love to me; sounds like you're just someone else for her,"

Quinn stopped any movement. She stared at the girl in front of her. Quinn pulled Carlie by her neck.

Quinn kissed her.

Carlie didn't waste any second to kiss Quinn back. The kiss wasn't sweet not even tender. It's just… kiss. It was rough, both of them didn't take time to discover each other's lips, instead they just kept kissing each others.

They pulled away when they heard footsteps.

Quinn and Carlie were both breathing heavily. Both of their skins redden.

The sound of something fell made Quinn looked beside the door.

Rachel stood beside the door, with her eyes fixed at them. She was wearing an ugly sweater, short skirt, high knee socks and a pair of Mary Janes shoes. She was also wearing a yellow headband with her bangs covering her forehead. Quinn eyes widen, her jaw tighten. She looked like the Rachel Berry Quinn once knew. Rachel's were filled with waters.

Carlie looked behind her and then back at Quinn. She pulled away from Quinn and straightens up her outfit. She looked back at Quinn, who's still looking at Rachel before she walked away.

Rachel bit her lips and bent down to pick up the book she dropped.

Quinn sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here? I told you I don—,"

"I just thought you might want a company."

Quinn looked away.

"Well I had a company, she just left. You're not the company I need,"

Even Quinn flinched at her own words. Rachel nodded. She walked forward and stood beside the bed, facing Quinn.

"Just… just look at this, when you're free and don't have company." Rachel put the book she was holding on the bedside table.

Rachel's tears fell down on the bed; she walked away before Quinn could say a thing.

* * *

><p>Quinn was lying down on the bed, staring at the white ceiling above her.<p>

She sighed.

She kept glancing at the book beside her.

She took it and traced the cover of the book with her fingertips. It's pink in color with few stars glued to it, Rachel's name. Quinn smiled, so Rachel Berry. She realized her name was also there, on the bottom of the cover, with a heart beside it. Quinn smiled even wider.

The first page,

**First kiss tells all.**

**Dear journal,**

**Today Quinn Fabray kissed me, on the lips. I never thought she would ever do such a thing. She was after all Quinn Fabray, the girl who used to hate me for life and yet when she kissed me, she can still smile? What have the world turn to? Am I dreaming? Her lip was soft, it's not like Finn's, his were… dry and numb. Not like Jesse's who was wet and pushy. Not like Noah's who… I should not even think about. That boy has problem and it need to be fix! Okay back to the story, it's just the way her lip move with my own, it felt so nice and so good. I thought after the kiss, she was going to slap me, but instead she smile, and BLUSH, and then she kissed me again. Heaven! Heaven I tell you!**

**Rachel Barbra Berry *star***

Quinn clenched her jaw. She turned to the next page.

**First date starts of something new.**

**Dear journal,**

**Quinn took me out on a date tonight. She took me out of town, to a vegan restaurant, sweet of her! No one has ever brought me out on a date outside of Lima, except my dads. She looked so beautiful, like always but just more beautiful. I think it's because of her smile. She was smiling a lot; actually she was smiling the whole night. Also she was very funny! She told me jokes like, "why can't the watermelon get married?" and then she answered herself, "Because they can't elope." I was so happy, even though Quinn said the date doesn't turn out as perfect as she wanted to. The waiter forgot our food; he even sent us the wrong food. But it was perfect to me. She took me out to the park and we walked together, she held my hand, and then she pushed me on one of the big tree and kissed me. She said my kisses are her heroin. This girl!**

**Rachel Barbra Berry *star***

Quinn traced her thumb on the picture Rachel glued to the same page. It was Quinn kissing Rachel's cheek with both of them smiling.

Quinn closed the journal and put it under her pillow.

She lay down on the bed. She brought her right hand to her left chest. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart slowly beating and tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>hey listen to this,<strong>

**Out Of Reach by Matthew Perryman Jones (its really nice and really fit the story)**

**Broken by Lifehouse (fit the story too and it's an amazing song!)**

**Will Emily and Samara (pretty little liars) be together? I'm tired of waiting lol. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long. I was working really hard for my test. I have test every weeks before the real exam. So i'm damn busy. Ask Aimie if you don't believe me, that kid knows everything. She's like a fucking wizard or something.**

**First of all i'm so sorry last chapter was fucked up. I know. I don't know what's get into me. I just a person who i care about just came back into my life again and making me all confuse AGAIN. I was just so mad and heart broken and shit so yeah. I'm sorry guys! And thanks for the advice some of you guys sent to me, it's nice of you. **

**Aimie, damn dude, Sel Gomez's childhood. That's it. And Aimie? Anne's eyes are blue. Saw it when she walked by me and she looked at me all weird when i yelled "contact lens," damn me.**

**oh and i'm sorry if i move to fast, it just that i know i can't update fast now.**

**Disclaimers; Yeah, i own them, you saw that Faberry and Brittana kiss every episode? Yeah totally my idea. **

* * *

><p>Santana walked inside the room, with basket of fruits in her hand. She put the basket beside Quinn. She sighed.<p>

"What crawl on your ass this morning?" asked Quinn.

"Clearly not Britt," Santana answered, Quinn frowned.

"What's up?"

"I brought you fruits," Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Okay, thanks. Now tell me what's up, bitch,"

"That dumb shit doctor called it off,"

Quinn looked at Santana; her brows almost connect to each other.

"He gave the money back, saying that it could risk his job if people know, he didn't think about that the first place," Santana added, sitting on the chair.

Quinn sighed.

"I heard about you and that slutty nurse, what's her name? Claire? Whatever, what the hell were you thinking, Q?"

Quinn looked at the wall behind Santana before answering,

"I-I don't know,"

"She got fired," Quinn raised her brow.

"Another nurse saw you and her kissing and told the head doctor,"

Quinn looked down, she felt guilty. Because of her the girl has no job. She's going to find the girl and apologize to her, for making her lose her hob and for playing with her heart.

They both watched the TV for a moment, both not paying attention on what happening to the show.

"I haven't seen her in two days,"

Santana looked at Quinn.

"What?"

"R-Rachel, I haven't seen her in two days,"

"Oh," was Santana answered.

Quinn rubbed her temples.

"She was here,"

"Hurm?"

"Rachel. She came here every day,"

"But—"

"She said if you don't want to see her then she won't let you see her. But that doesn't mean she can't watch from distance. She was looking at you through that small window on your door. Sometimes when you're asleep she sat here and just stared at you, that creep,"

Silence surrounded them and Quinn's eyes started to pool.

"She's getting married," Santana said.

"I know, I heard her and that guy. When?"

Santana shrugged.

"I guess she really don't love me,"

"Oh please, she wanted to get back with you but you fucking play with her mind by faking you don't know her and shit,"

"Well it's for the best, damn it!"

"Whatever, Q. You guys suck so bad,"

"Shut up, Lopez!"

"You shut up, Fabray!"

"Asshole!"

"Dick face!"

"Butch!"

Santana eyes widen and she slapped Quinn's arm.

"The fuck, Lopez! Hurting sick people!"

"What's going on here?" Brittany asked as she walked towards Santana.

"She started it!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Whatever, loser." Santana said, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and kissed her.

Quinn looked down. She felt so lonely. She wondered if this feeling is what she's going to feel for the rest of her life. She wondered if she's going to feel this empty every time she's going to see Santana and Britt. She wondered if she can even live with this feeling.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sleeping when she heard the door opened. It was Rachel. Quinn half closed her eyes. Rachel walked towards the bedside table and took the journal she gave to Quinn. She looked at Quinn for a second. She caressed Quinn's cheek and pressed her cold lips to Quinn's forehead. When she tried to walk away, Quinn wrapped her fingers on the brunette's wrist.<p>

Rachel looked down at her, she sighed.

"Please let me go, Quinn." She begged.

"I told you not to come in here ever again," Quinn snapped.

"I won't, this will be the last time, I promise."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a wedding to organize,"

Quinn let go of her wrist.

"Wh-what?"

Rachel repeats the exact words she just said.

"I have a fiancé, name Aaron. And we're getting married soon,"

Quinn stopped and stared at Rachel.

"G-good for you,"

"Okay," Rachel let Quinn's hand go and turned around.

"Congratulation," whispered Quinn, not looking at Rachel.

Rachel didn't turn around. She just looked down on the floor.

"I know you remember me, Quinn. I know you're faking it,"

Quinn looked up at this.

"What?" Rachel sighed, still didn't turn around.

"I heard you and Santana. You can just say you don't want me anymore. You don't have to lie,"

Quinn sat up and took Rachel's wrist,

"Turn around,"

No response.

"Please," Rachel turned around, eyes still on the floor.

"I do want you. I need you, in fact. But it's for the best. Y-you hurt me, Rach. I can't just forget about it,"

"But you hurt me too, Quinn. I love you so much, but every day when we're together, you will always busy. Sometimes you're not at home. Even when you are, you're too busy working,"

Quinn sighed.

"I did it for you so you won't have to live hard,"

Rachel wiped her tears and climbed on the bed. She got on top of Quinn with the blonde's legs between her legs. She caressed Quinn's face, slowly and Quinn closed her eyes, clearly enjoying it.

"You know I don't care about that, you know that. I love you. You said we're going to be together. Happy and sad days. I don't need money, mansion, cars, even million dollar ring," she took out her ring and put it on the table.

"I need love. I need love from you. The girl I've been in love with since I was 16. The girl who can be such a nerd when playing x-box with her friends, the girl who sent me dorky text message before I went to bed, the girl who kissed me on my forehead every morning and night, the girl who tells stupid jokes and most of all the girl who makes my heart work,"

Quinn smiled she wiped her and Rachel's tears.

The stared at each other,

"Do you have feelings for her?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Who?" Quinn asked, confused.

"You know, the nurse,"

Quinn smiled.

"I like her, yes. But I don't have romantic what so ever feelings for her. Because that feelings only for you. It's always been for you since the day I told you I love you," they both smiled at this.

"Do you… love him?"

Rachel stared at her for a second.

"Yes,"

Quinn smiled dropped.

"Oh,"

"But I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you,"

Quinn smiled again.

Silence, silence and silence surrounded them.

"Rachel?" Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yes?"

"Want to hear a knock-knock joke?"

Rachel chuckled.

"Sure,"

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"I love," Rachel's brow raised.

"I love who?"

Quinn smirked.

"I love you," this time both of them grinned.

"I love you too, Quinn." She said as she gave Quinn a peck on the lips.

Rachel lay down with Quinn's front pressing against her back, her head on Quinn's chest. Quinn's arms around her waist and Rachel intertwined their fingers together.

"Why did you wear that outfit the last time I saw you?"

Rachel smiled.

"I thought by wearing that you will remember me, that is why I gave you my journal. So you can remember me,"

Quinn kissed her temple.

"I can't believe this,"

"What?"

"Me and you, together again,"

"We'll always be together,"

Rachel smiled.

"Yes, always,"

"Rachel I have two questions,"

"Go ahead Quinn,"

"What about your… umm,"

"I'll talk to him," Quinn kissed her head.

"What's the next question?"

"Will you marry me? Again?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn. The words still gave her goose bumps.

"Don't you think it's too fast?" Rachel smirked, Quinn smirked back.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn, slowly and passionately.

"Yes, I do. Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

"Yes I will, Rachel Berry,"

"It's Rachel Berry-Fabray,"

Quinn sent her a small yet had lots of meanings to Rachel.

She couldn't believe Rachel is hers again. She can't believe it. She's been crying for months for Rachel, and now she can smile again. She thought she wanted to be mad at Rachel for leaving her and then moving on after months. But when she re-thinks it, it won't be worth it. What she really want, what she really need is her wife, and right now she's back and Quinn won't let her go.

Rachel returned her heart to where it belongs;

_Quinn._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is enough to redeem my wrong doings. I'll upload the epilogue when i have times. I just really need to read stuff.<strong>

**About A Girl, The Summer Set (it's nice, really)**

**Don't let Me Go, The Summer Set (it's quite sad)**

**For The First Time, The Script (hey i love them)**

**.com**

**Lots of Achele, Faberry, HeYa, and Brittana there ;)**


End file.
